Dark's Mate
by Farenheit July
Summary: Satu tubuh dua jiwa, Kutukan clan Uchiha yang akan membunuh Sasuke pada umur 17 tahun. Sasuke yang dingin berubah hangat ketika ia berkenalan dengan pasangan dari dark nya yang telah berengkarnasi. Yaoi, SasuNaru,Dark!SasuxNaru,future lemon, Mpreg masa lalu. Fict khusus untuk Mii Soshiru
1. Chapter 1

"_**Kalian memang klan yang penuh dosa. Mementingkan kekuatan diatas keselamatan keluarga kalian sendiri eh?"**_

_Seorang pria berambut hitam mencuat menyeringai lebar, tubuh bagian atas nya tidak tertutup. Dada bidang, otot perut yang terbentuk sempurna, namun tetap ada yang berbeda. Sepasang sayap hitam terbentang lebar. Pria bersayap itu menyeringai pada barisan manusia didepan nya. _

_Kaki pucat pria bersayap itu berdiri diatas gambar segienam yang tertulis mantra. Sekalipun wajah nya menampilkan seringai namun pria bersayap itu didalam nya sangat marah._

_Manusia bodoh dari klan berlambang kipas itu berusaha memenjarakan nya kedalam salah satu tubuh pewaris mereka. _

_Sungguh bodoh. Apa mereka meremehkan kekuatan nya sebagai salah satu Daemon? Atau mereka terlalu buta terhadap keinginan untuk memiliki kekuatan hingga mereka mengorbankan keluarga mereka sendiri?_

_Rupanya pancingan sang Daemon tidak digubris sama sekali oleh kumpulan Uchiha tersebut. Mereka tetap merapalkan mantra mereka._

_Sang Daemon marah. Ia mengaum keras mencoba menakuti sang manusia namun manusia itu hanya bergetar sedikit kemudian kembali membaca mantra mereka._

_Para Uchiha itu tahu jika mantra mereka berhasil membuat sang Daemon berada dalam kondisi paralyze walau hanya untuk beberapa menit._

_Kemudian terdengar auman kembali._

_Seorang dari belakang barisan para pemantra itu maju. Menatap sang Daemon dengan banyak pertimbangan._

"_Kamu tahu, kami mengorbankan beberapa tahun hanya untuk menunggu kesempatan ini. Kami harap kamu bisa bekerja sama dengan kami atau kami akan janjikan sebuah kesakitan." Orang tersebut menyeringai menatap Daemon dengan pandangan melecehkan._

"_**Huh kalian terlalu bodoh. Menyiksa kalian secara bergilir bisa menjadi tontonan menarik untuk sisa hidupku..."**_

_Kemudian terdengar tawa dari sang Daemon yang terlihat seperti pemuda berumur dua puluhan._

_Sang pemimpin Uchiha itu berdecak kemudian ia memberi tanda untuk orang-orang nya agar segera meyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Hanya dengan berada dihadapan Daemon sombong tersebut membuat ia naik pitam._

_Beberapa menit kemudian cahaya bersinar terang dari bawah lantai dugeon dimana sang Daemon berdiri. Sang Daemon kemudian menyeringai._

_Tubuh disamping tempat sang Daemon berdiri mulai mengalami keterkejutan. Tubuh salah satu pewaris Uchiha yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi rumah barunya. _

_Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari pewaris Uchiha tersebut._

_._

_._

* * *

_==== ooo====_

**DARK'S MATE**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, Dark!SasukexNaruto

**Rate: **M

**Warning: **Yaoi,AU,future Lemon(Go please if you can't handle this), Alur maju mundur,Mpreg(masa lalu?), Di fict ini mengambil AU jadi tidak ada hubungan nya dengan dunia Shinobi atau dunia asli kita ^^ lebih jelasnya lihat sendiri di cerita nya :3 ...No flame~

**#Note: **Fict ini dibuat untuk merayakan ultah Mii Soshiru(well ini sangat telat o ) Maaf Mii telat. Tapi happy birthday ^^

==== ooo ====

**Umur pemain:**

~ Itachi: 18 tahun

~ Sasuke: 16 tahun

~ Neji: 16 tahun

~Naruto: 15 tahun

**Penjelasan:**

".." = berbicara langsung

'_...' _= berpikir

_**["..."] **_= telepati daemon

["..."] = telepati Sasuke untuk daemon

"**..." = **Daemon berbicara langsung

.

.

* * *

_**~~~70 Tahun kemudian~~~**_

_Hari ini keluarga kerajaan kembali kehilangan pewaris mereka. Para Tetua kini meragukan keputusan mereka dalam menyegel Daemon dalam darah pewaris Uchiha, seperti nya daemon ini bisa memilih sendiri pada keturunan mana ia akan muncul dan ketika tanda-tanda itu mulai terlihat maka tubuh yang ditumpangi Daemon akan semakin melemah hingga akhirnya semua tubuh yang ditumpangi akan meninggal pada umur yang sama—17 tahun._

_Ini sudah keturunan Uchiha yang ketiga. Memang mereka yang ditumpangi sang Daemon memiliki kelebihan, berkat Daemon ini Uchiha berhasil merebut kekuasaan dari pemerintahan sebelumnya dan menjadikan kerajaan yang dulu menjadi kerajaan Uchiha._

_Kekuatan,kepintaran,dan beberapa ilmu sihir bisa dilakukan oleh keturunan yang dipilih oleh sang Daemon. Namun bagaimana pun kini para leluhur Uchiha mulai meresahkan keberadaan sang Daemon. Daemon itu terlihat bisa memasuki raga selain dari tubuh keturunan langsung pewaris. Sepertinya Daemon itu menemukan titik lemah dari segel yang memenjarakannya, setelah semua ia adalah Daemon tentu saja ia bisa mengusai sihir yang sejak lahir terwaris didalam tubuhnya._

_Daemon itu terlihat hanya ingin membuat kaum Uchiha menderita. Jika daemon itu bisa memilih sendiri tubuh mana yang akan ia tempati lalu kenapa Daemon itu tidak memilih untuk meninggalkan clan Uchiha? Terlihat memang sang Daemon hanya ingin mengganggu Uchiha._

_._

_._

**~~~ 100 Tahun kemudian (170 tahun jika dihitung dari pertama kutukan dimulai) ~~~**

Ia sudah mencari, ya mencari segala informasi mengenai kutukan Uchiha ini. Ia, Uchiha Itachi putra mahkota kerajaan Uchiha tengah sibuk mencari segala informasi yang bisa didapat untuk menyelamatkan adik nya.

Ia pewaris tahta kerajaan Uchiha yang luas itu beruntung karena kutukan itu memilih adiknya tapi dia juga merasa bertanggung jawab, bagaimana pun adiknya berada dalam keadaan hidup dan mati.

Menghela nafas panjang , sang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat tersebut mulai merilekskan diri. Memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya lelah.

"Satu-satu nya cara aku harus bicara sendiri dengan _dia_".

Sang putra mahkota itu lantas bangkit dan mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan ruangan nya menuju kamar sang adik.

_**Knock knock**_

Berdiri dengan sabar sang sulung Uchiha didepan kamar adiknya, beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang bagian belakangnya berdiri melawan gravitasi, manik hitam sang adik menatap heran kedatangan kakaknya.

Tidak biasa nya sang putra mahkota datang kekamarnya biasanya selalu dia yang mendatangi kakaknya.

"A—Ah hey!"

Itachi mendorong sang adik memasuki kamar kemudian menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan agar tak ada satupun yang bisa mencuri dengar pecakapan keduanya.

"Seharusnya aku sudah melakukan ini sejak lama, tapi kupikir ini hanya akan membuat_mu _marah."

"Apa yang—" Sasuke terkejut sesaat.

"Hey! Uchiha Itachi!"

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah ketika Itachi mengarahkan pisau kecil kearahnya. Benda silver itu berkilat tajam, mengancam posisi sang pangeran Uchiha.

"Kita punya urusan yang harus diurus Sasuke..."

.

.

* * *

"Perjalanan kita sangat panjang, apa kamu lelah Naruto?"

Seorang pria berambut coklat sepunggung memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam menggandeng tangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Hm aku lelah." Suara sang blonde terdengar lemas.

Pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata lavender mengusap helaian pirang pemuda disampingnya.

Kedua nya saling lempar senyum kemudian berjalan kembali menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

.

.

* * *

"_kamu _tidak bisa terus menghindar.." sebuah senyum lebar terpatri dari pewaris utama Uchiha ketika pisau ditangan nya mampu membuat luka dilengan kiri Sasuke.

Oh iya tentu saja Itachi merasa bangga, selama ini tidak ada yang bisa melukai sang bungsu Uchiha. Bahkan ketika sang bungsu sendiri mencoba melukai dirinya tidak ada darah yang keluar, sang Daemon ditubuh Sasuke memastikan jika hanya dirinya yang bisa melukai sang pangeran Uchiha.

Kemudian perlahan mata sang bungsu Uchiha mulai memudar dan berganti menjadi hitam seutuhnya.

Bibir Sasuke mulai membentuk sudut senyum yang mengerikan membuat Itachi sedikit tertegun. Ini pertama kali nya ia berhadapan dengan _sisi lain _Sasuke.

Perlahan _Sasuke _mulai tertawa sinis.

**"Uchiha...Uchiha...Hahaha."** _Sasuke _menutup satu mata nya dan menatap Itachi,membuat sang pewaris hanya terdiam dengan sikap siaga.

"Berhentilah tertawa." Suara Itachi terdengar berbahaya, tidak ada nada ragu atau takut sama sekali. Seperti nya Itachi benar-benar mempersiapkan mentalnya.

_Sasuke _menatap Itachi dengan kedua mata hitamnya—_hitam pekat tak ada sama sekali warna putih._

Itachi melangkah semakin dekat dan mengarahkan pisaunya kearah _Sasuke._

**"Aku cukup terkesan dengan kemampuanmu Uchiha..."** Terdengar _Sasuke _mulai tertawa pelan dan sinis.

"Jika kamu membicarakan mengenai luka mu sebenarnya ini berkat ini.." Itachi berjalan semakin mendekati _Sasuke _dan melempar pisau miliknya pada _Sasuke._

_Sasuke _terlihat sedikit terkejut. Manik _full-dark _milik Sasuke mengamati pisau yang baru ditangkap, senyum maniak nya menghilang begitu melihat lambang sihir terpatri dikedua sisi pisau. Tidak heran Uchiha satu itu bisa melukai dirinya, tapi dari mana sang Uchiha mendapatkan senjata ini? Namun pertanyaan itu segera terbuang begitu saja karena sang Daemon tidak akan peduli.

**"Tak ada senjata heh?"** _Sasuke _terkesan dengan Uchiha satu ini. Senyum maniak miliknya kembali.

"Aku memanggilmu keluar bukan untuk berkelahi..." Itachi berjalan melewati _Sasuke,_membuat sang _sisi lain _terdiam dan mengikuti pergerakan Uchiha.

**"..."**

"Aku menyayangi adik ku melebihi diriku sendiri." Itachi mulai menyamankan diri dengan duduk diranjang milik Sasuke dan mulai _'membicarakan' _semua masalahnya.

**"Itu bukan urusanku.."** Nampak sebuah senyum tidak suka dari _Sasuke._

"Itu urusanmu, apa kamu mulai pikun dimana kamu BERSARANG sekarang?" Itachi menyeringai.

_Sasuke _tersenyum lebar—_Sangat lebar._

**"Bukankah kalian Uchiha yang menginginkan aku untuk tinggal di TUBUH kalian?"**

"Tinggal bukan _MEMBUNUH..."_

**"Sejak awal aku sudah memperingatkan kalian UCHIHA~"**

Itachi mengeram frustasi. Ia tahu betul jika memang leluhurnya lah yang bersalah dan sekarang ia tidak mungkin mengakui nya begitu saja bukan? Ia Uchiha mana mungkin menjelekan Uchiha lainnya.

"Aku mulai lelah dengan pembicaraan ini.." Itachi mendesah kesal. _Sasuke _hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta _kamu _untuk tidak melukai adikku lebih dari ini!"

**"Melukai~ aku melakukan apa memang?"** _Sasuke _memiringkan kepalanya, senyum lebar miliknya tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Merusak tubuh Sasuke dari dalam, tidak, kamu melukai semua tubuh yang kamu tempati."

**"..."**

"Aku tidak peduli dengan berapa banyak Uchiha yang telah kamu bunuh. Aku hanya ingin membuat persetujuan, tentu ini menyangkut Sasuke."

_Sasuke _menatap Itachi, nampak berpikir dalam. Senyum lebar nya menghilang.

_Sasuke _menyeringai. Itachi menyaksikan _Sasuke_ secara seksama, ketika tangan putih pucat itu meraih lengan kirinya yang terluka akibat sayatan pisau dari Itachi kemudian nampak cahaya biru dari telapak tangan _Sasuke._

Sang pewaris Uchiha menatap terkesan kepada Daemon dihadapan nya. Itu sihir, bagaimana mungkin sebuah cahaya bisa menyembuhkan luka sayat dalam seperti itu.

**"Terkesan heh?"** _Sasuke _menyindir. Itachi hanya diam.

**"Hm, sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa mengantikan nyawa adikmu.."**

Itachi terlihat lebih tertarik mendengar ini.

"Apa?"

**"Pasanganku... Temukan pasanganku yang pergi 200 tahun lalu."**

Itachi menatap _Sasuke _dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

'_Dia meminta apa?...Pasangan yang 200 tahun menghilang? Tsk dia memang menjebakku.'_

**"Jika kamu pikir aku menjebakmu memang benar. Tapi aku juga sudah tidak bisa menunggu _dia _lebih lama."**

"Aku tidak punya _clue_." Itachi menatap _Sasuke _dingin. Monster satu ini mungkin hanya ingin mempermainkan dia.

**"Sebenarnya aku bisa merasakan dia ada disekitar sini..."**

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak mencari dia, tinggalkan tubuh Sasuke dan cari pasanganmu." Ucap Itachi sinis.

**"Tidak bisa..._Dia _sekarang hanya manusia biasa, dan aku masih membutuhkan tubuh ini untuk memilikinya."** _Sasuke _menyeringai.

Itachi menghela nafas, ia harus menuruti kemauan daemon satu ini jika itu satu-satu nya cara agar Sasuke baik-baik saja. Ia rela untuk mencari siapa pun itu yang menjadi pasangan sang daemon.

.

.

* * *

Berpindah tempat tinggal merupakan hal yang merepotkan, memindahkan barang, beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru dan mengurus dokumen lain nya. melelahkan jika bukan karena Hyuuga Neji maka Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan mau pindah dari kota Konoha menuju kerajaan Uchiha. Hanya karena Neji ingin memuaskan paman nya yang menginginkan sang Hyuuga berambut panjang itu bersekolah di kerajaan Uchiha yang terkenal dalam hal pendidikan nya.

Naruto, pemuda bersurai _orange _dan memiliki tiga garis tipis dikedua pipinya (entah bagaimana ia mendapatkan tanda seperti kucing tersebut tapi menurut orang sekitar nya tanda itu sudah ada sejak ia lahir). Naruto adalah seorang yatim piatu, orang tua nya meninggal ketika Naruto masih berumur lima tahun. Setelah satu tahun tinggal di panti asuhan akhirnya kerabat dari keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki menemukan sang blonde dan segera membawa bocah itu ke kediaman mereka.

Selama empat tahun Naruto diperlakukan seperti tuan besar, baik keluarga Uzumaki maupun Namikaze kedua nya merupakan keluarga terpandang namun keluarga ini termasuk unik. Keluarga Uzumaki secara turun temurun menjadi pembuat segel, segel untuk para siluman dan makhluk jahat lainnya. Sedangkan keluarga Namikaze termasuk kedalam _exorcist _. Kedua keluarga begitu menyambut baik Naruto.

Entah sepertinya Naruto berbeda dari yang lain, sifatnya begitu ceria dan membuat orang lain nyaman. Seperti matahari yang bersinar terang.

Naruto menatap sahabat sekaligus _kekasih _nya dengan jengah. Neji sangat sibuk meminta para pelayan untuk segera membereskan barang-barang mereka berdua yang baru saja sampai.

"Aku lapar Neji.." Naruto menarik baju disiku _kekasih _nya membuat sang brunette mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Sebentar lagi.." Ucap sang brunette lembut mengusap tangan kekasihnya. Naruto hanya menatap kesal, sang blonde menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya tinggal memastikan jika keperluan untuk sekolah kita berdua telah tersedia semuanya."

"Bisa kah kamu melewatkan nya, aku lapar Neji. Memastikan setelah kita makan tidak akan membunuhmu kan?" Naruto masih mencoba membujuk kekasihnya.

Neji menatap kekasih nya yang telihat kesal kemudian menghela nafas.

"Baiklah..." Neji mengamit tangan kiri kekasihnya dan membimbing sang blonde menuju ruang makan. Senyum nya terulas lebar begitu tangan nya bersentuhan dengan tangan hangat Naruto.

"Sekolah kita yang baru seperti apa?" Sang blonde menolehkan kepala nya menatap Neji. Kedua nya terus berjalan perlahan.

"Hm, sekolah kita ini khusus untuk murid laki-laki dan yang kudengar salah satu pewaris utama Uchiha juga menghadiri pembelajaran disana."

"Hum begitu ya. Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang penting dari kehadiran seorang Uchiha..." Naruto menaruh tangan kanan nya didagu, memasang pose berpikir.

Neji menghela nafas. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar lemot dalam menyerap informasi. Tapi pose manis yang dipasang Naruto membuat Neji melupakan rasa kesalnya.

"Maka nya dengarkan apa yang sudah dijelaskan kepadamu.." Neji menyentil jidat Naruto pelan.

"Ha,soal apa?" Naruto memasang wajah terkejut membuat Neji memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya.

"Menurut rumor yang beredar dikalangan exorcist, Uchiha merupakan clan pertama yang mampu menyegel _monster _kedalam tubuh manusia. Mereka bisa mempertahan kan kerajaan dengan baik berkat sang _monster. _Tapi sayang sekali, kudengar berkat _ monster _ ini Uchiha menjadi clan terkutuk."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

"Ter-terkutuk?"

"Hm. Menurut informasi yang kudapat beberapa pewaris Uchiha telah banyak yang meninggal demi mempertahankan eksistensi _monster _ tersebut."

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkah nya dan melepaskan tangan nya dari tangan Neji. Sang blonde berteriak tidak suka.

"Aaaah...Hentikan, aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal seperti itu lagi." Naruto menutup telinga nya dengan kedua tangan. Neji hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah baiklah... Ayo kita makan."

Naruto ber-_pout _sambil tetap menutup telinga nya. Neji terkadang menyebalkan, sudah tahu kan si brunette itu kalau Naruto amat sangat tidak suka membahas masalah hantu. Yah,meskipun keluarga nya merupakan keluarga yang selalu berhubungan dengan hal-hal aneh macam hantu tetap saja Naruto merasa takut. Selama ini kedua keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki menjauhkan Naruto dari hal-hal berbau monster, mereka menyadari beberapa hal aneh yang terdapat didiri sang pewaris kedua keluarga. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko tinggi akhirnya kedua keluarga sepakat untuk menjauhkan sang blonde dari hal yang sudah turun temurun seperti dalam hal menyegel atau pekerjaan exorcist lainnya, tapi karena hal itu juga membuat kedua keluarga bingung pasalnya Naruto adalah satu-satu nya keturunan utama (bukan berasal dari cabang keluarga). Kehilangan harapan kekuatan dari sang pewaris akhirnya kembali dibuat persetujuan dengan menjodohkan Naruto dengan salah satu keluarga exorcist lain yang kuat. Dan dipilihlah keluarga Hyuuga.

Awalnya Naruto akan dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata (pewaris garis utama keluarga Hyuuga) namun pihak Namikaze menolak karena Hinata buta, meskipun gadis manis itu pandai dalam menyegel namun kemampuan menghilangkan iblis lah yang dicari oleh kedua keluarga Naruto khusus nya keluarga Namikaze. Akhir nya keluarga Hyuuga menawarkan Hyuuga Neji (pewaris dari garis cabang) untuk dijodohkan dengan Naruto. Ketiga belah pihak setuju.

Perjodohan itu terjadi saat kedua nya (Naruto dan Neji) masih berumur tiga belas tahun, tentu nya tanpa diketahui oleh sang brunette dan blonde.

Kedua nya menjadi teman, meskipun awalnya baik Naruto maupun Neji sangat benci satu sama lain. Namun bergulirnya waktu merubah segala nya. dan ketika umur Naruto menginjak lima belas tahun Neji menyatakan perasaan nya pada sang blonde.

Yah, hubungan mereka yang baru berjalan beberapa bulan itu lumayan harmonis. Dan kedua nya akhirnya mulai bisa bekerja sama. Naruto setelah _berpacaran_ dengan Neji mulai melatih kemampuan menyegelnya agar kelak bisa membantu Neji dalam menghilangkan jiwa-jiwa jahat. Namun bukan berarti ketakutan nya terhadap hantu langsung hilang.

.

.

* * *

~kembali ketempat Pangeran Uchiha~

Sasuke terbangun mendapati dirinya berada diatas ranjang nya sendiri. Mata hitam normal nya berkedip beberapa kali, tangan pucat Sasuke memegang kepala.

'_Apa yang terjadi?'_

Sasuke hanya mampu mengingat dimana kakak nya masuk kekamar nya dan menyerang nya tiba-tiba. Lebih dari itu ia tidak ingat.

Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya ketika ia mulai kembali merasakan _sosok lain _yang akhir-akhir ini sering menganggu nya, berusaha merebut kesadaran nya.

Sasuke berusaha keras menyingkirkan apapun itu yang kini sedang berusaha berbicara padanya didalam pikirannya. Ia tidak menyukai ini, merasakan seolah tubuh dan pikiran nya hanya setengah bukan utuh. Ia rasanya ingin memaki para leluhur Uchiha yang terlewat tolol yang mau menyegel _Daemon _ini ditubuh pewaris Uchiha dan bertindak semau nya.

Sekeras apapun Sasuke mencoba menolak eksistensi yang perlahan mulai semakin jelas dirasakan namun tetap saja itu semakin sia-sia.

Terdengar tawa pelan dipikiran nya. Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan nya dan bergerak turun dari ranjang untuk bertemu dengan kakak nya. namun pergerakan nya menuju pintu kamar terhenti ketika tawa didalam pikiran nya tidak juga berhenti.

_["Apa maumu?"] _Sasuke mencoba bersikap tenang seperti biasa nya. berbicara dengan _Daemon _satu ini bukan hal aneh untuk Sasuke. _Daemon _ini sering menganggu pikiran nya, memprovokasi diri nya atau menggoda dirinya. Tapi tetap saja sampai akhir ini Sasuke selalu bisa menang melawan taktik bodoh sang _Daemon._

Terdengar tawa pelan kembali.

_**["Apa kamu tidak penasaran apa yang kakak mu bicarakan denganku?"] **_Suara _Daemon _itu terdengar jelas.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia bukan orang bodoh, ia bisa memprediksi apa yang kakak nya inginkan dari _Daemon _satu ini. Kakak nya begitu menyayangi nya jadi sudah dipasti kan jika Itachi akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan hidup Sasuke.

_**["Kamu benar~ kakak mu datang untuk memintaku tidak membunuhmu Uchiha..."] **_

Sasuke mengeram pelan. Ia benci ketika _Daemon _didalam tubuhnya membaca pikiran nya.

Terdengar tawa kembali.

_**["Dan beruntunglah kamu Uchiha Sasuke karena aku setuju untuk membiarkanmu tetap hidup... yah, walaupun ada syarat yang harus dipenuhi"] **_

Sasuke bisa memastikan jika _Daemon _didalam tubuhnya tengah menyeringai.

"Aku tidak ingin peduli... Mati atau hidup sama saja untuk ku."

_**["hoo, sangat pasrah bukan?"] **_ kali ini _daemon _itu tertawa sinis.

"Tsk aku tidak akan kalah dari mu monster...Jika aku harus mati itu bukan karena kamu dan jika aku hidup itu juga bukan karena kamu. Jangan terlalu sombong."

_**["Bicara mengenai sombong, bukankah kamu yang sombong? Beberapa tubuh yang kutempati selama ini tidak sesombong dirimu."]**_

"Terima kasih." Balas Sasuke sinis. Sudut bibir Sasuke pun tertarik ketika ia mendengar sang _daemon _mengeram kesal.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke merasakan sulit bernafas, seolah paru-paru nya terisi air bukan udara. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke yang tengah berdiri langsung jatuh berlutut sambil menutup mulutnya.

Ia terbatuk tanpa berhenti, membuat tenggorokan nya panas. Belum lagi nafas nya kini tersenggal.

Sasuke tahu ini semua ulah _Daemon _didalam dirinya. _Daemon _itu bisa mengendalikan tubuh nya dengan seenaknya. Bisa membuat nya merasakan sakit yang parah dari dalam.

_**["Jangan pernah lagi kamu bersikap sombong lagi terhadapku Uchiha."]**_

Suara _daemon _tersebut terdengar berbahaya.

Sasuke masih terus terbatuk. Dan setelah beberapa menit batuk nya mulai mereda.

Dengan tersenggal Sasuke masih berupaya mencari udara. Membuka mulutnya untuk membantu pernapasannya.

"Brengsek..." Ucap Sasuke disela usaha mencari nafas nya.

"Uhuk!"

Sasuke terbatuk kembali dan ketika ia berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan tangan ia merasakan cairan hangat jatuh tepat ditelapak tangan nya.

Mata oniks nya terbuka lebar ketika melihat cairan merah pekat.

_Daemon _didalam tubuh nya benar-benar mencoba membunuhnya secara perlahan dari dalam.

Pandangan Sasuke mulai kabur, kepala nya terasa berdenyut keras, dan beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke terjatuh pingsan.

.

.

Kembali Sasuke membuka mata nya, disambut lah ia dengan warna putih.

Dengan sigap Sasuke bangun dan menatap sekeliling. Sejauh yang bisa ia lihat hanya warna putih tanpa batas.

'_Tempat macam apa ini?'_

"_**Soul room**_**." ** Terdengar suara yang tidak asing lagi untuk Sasuke. Mata hitam nya mencoba mencari suara monster yang selama ini menganggunya.

"**Disini..."**

Sasuke memalingkan wajah nya ketika mendengar suara yang jelas dari belakang. Mata hitam nya menatap sosok yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi mewah. Entah dari mana kursi itu berasal. Rupa sosok tersebut tidak terlihat jelas karena seperti tertutup oleh kabut.

"Tempat macam apa ini?" Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"**Sudah kujawab bukan, ini **_**soul room. Soul room **_**kita berdua.."**

Sasuke hanya diam tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh monster dihadapan nya. Sasuke mencoba bangkit namun tubuh nya terasa berat.

"**Ini adalah ruangan dimana jiwa kita berdua bertemu. Biasa nya aku tidak mengundang **_**'jiwa' **_**manapun ketempat ini, tentu nya kamu adalah yang pertama."**

"Aku terkesan." Ejek Sasuke. Monster itu beranjak dari kursi mewah nya tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Sasuke dan mulai berjalan kearah Sang Uchiha.

"**Kau tahu kenapa kamu yang menjadi pertama?"**

"Tidak."

"**Dingin sekali eh Uchiha?" **_Daemon _tertawa pelan.

"Hn."

"**Pertama karena kakak mu dengan senang hati membantu ku mecari apa yang kucari selama 200 tahun..."**

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan hati-hati dan menatap sosok _Daemon _yang mulai perlahan terlihat jelas. Kulit sang Daemon sangat putih, kaki nya tidak beralas. Sebuah kain berwarna gading terlingkar dipinggang sang _daemon_ hingga pertengahan paha atas nya. kuku kaki nya tidak panjang, terlihat rapih dan bersih.

"**Kedua karena..."**

Perlahan kabut yang menutupi bagian perut hingga wajah sang _daemon _mulai menghilang membuat Sasuke tercekat sesaat.

"**Wajah kita berdua mirip." **Sang _daemon _menyeringai.

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apapun. Daemon itu benar-benar menyerupai dirinya yang berbeda hanya mata nya yang hitam pekat dan rambut yang sedikit lebih panjang dari Sasuke. Didahi sang _daemon _terdapat sebuah gambar bebentuk bintang dengan 4 sudut.

Sang _daemon _memiliki tubuh yang mengagumkan. Otot perut nya terlihat mengesankan. _Daemon_ itu tidak memakai kain untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Dan Sasuke baru menyadari keberadaan sepasang sayap hitam dipunggung sang _daemon_ yang terlihat sedang saling merekat satu sama lain.

"**Kalau kamu berpikir wajah ku ini hanya dibuat untuk menyerupai kamu Uchiha maka kamu salah. Aku terlahir dengan wajah seperti ini." **Sang _daemon _menyeringai.

"Siapa...Namamu?" Sasuke bertanya ragu, entah dari mana ia tiba-tiba merasa tertarik pada _daemon _yang sangat mirip dengan nya.

_Daemon _itu menyeringai semakin lebar.

"**Kuro...Kurosuke."**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

Akhirnya kubuat juga... ini baru prolog

Ini fict multichap dan kuusahakan untuk segera mentamatkan nya dengan cepat.

Aku benar-benar minta maaf mii atas keterlambatan nya. T-T

Oh iya aku minta pendapat untuk nama sekolah yang nanti nya akan dihadiri Sasuke,Neji dan Naruto.

**Review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark's Mate**

Chapter two~

Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

* * *

Sasuke terbangun kembali, ia menyadari jika dirinya masih dilantai kamarnya atau lebih tepatnya diatas karpet mahal miliknya.

Mengeram pelan sang pangeran lantas bangkit dan menganalisa keadaan nya sendiri. Bajunya berantakan dan bagusnya lagi noda darah terdapat dikemeja putihnya yang nanti nya pasti akan membuat sang ibu khawatir.

Uchiha Sasuke melirik jam kecil disebelah meja didekat tempat tidur, jam delapan malam. Waktu nya untuk makan malam bersama keluarga nya dan Sasuke hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk menganti pakaian nya sebelum sang ibu panik melihat darah yang ada dikemeja nya.

Setelah memilih kemeja berwarna putih lain nya (Sasuke akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak mengenakan pakaian putih) bungsu Uchiha ini lantas meninggalkan kamar tidur dan menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk membereskan kamar nya yang berantakan akibat ulah sang kakak tercinta.

.

Berjalan dengan pelan dan lambat, Sasuke menuju ruang makan. Pelayan dan penjaga menunduk hormat begitu melihat sang pangeran lewat dengan diam. Mereka sudah terbiasa didiamkan oleh sang pangeran, dibandingkan dengan pewaris utama Uchiha Itachi yang sering membalas senyum para pelayan walaupun tidak menjawab tapi Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkan semua. Pemuda berambut unik ini lebih menjauhkan diri dari siapapun, ia tidak perlu terlalu dekat dengan siapapun yang terpenting orang yang ia sayangi kelak tidak akan terluka parah ketika ia meninggal nanti.

Langkah Sasuke pelan bagai tak menapak lantai hingga membuat penjaga yang menunduk sembari menjaga pintu ruang makan terkejutmelihat sang pangeran sudah dihadapan nya menunggu pintu dibuka. Salah satu kemampuan Sasuke, ia bisa membuat diri nya seringan dan sepelan mungkin.

Menunduk hormat kedua penjaga itu lantas membuka pintu besar yang sejak tadi mereka jaga. Sasuke melangkah masuk disambut oleh barisan pelayan yang menunduk hormat, tanpa peduli sang pangeran mengambil duduk disebelah kakak nya. Ayah,ibu dan kakak nya sudah sampai sejak tadi rupa nya.

Terlihat jika sang ibu—_Uchiha Mikoto_ memberi senyum kecil kearah Sasuke.

Keempat nya makan dalam diam.

Sasuke menyadari jika sang kakak sejak tadi mencuri pandang dan itu sedikit—menganggu.

Mungkin ini ada hubungan nya dengan apa yang dibicarakan Itachi dan _Kurosuke._ Makhluk didalam dirinya itu hanya muncul sebentar didalam eung... _Soul room _mereka, dia hanya memberi nama nya kemudian menghilang dengan senyum lebar yang sangat _creepy._

"Kamu sakit lagi Sasuke?" Suara Mikoto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke mengenai Kurosuke. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan makan nya.

Selama acara makan itu ketiga keluarga Sasuke terus mengamati gerak-gerik sang bungsu. Mereka menyadari jika Sasuke terlihat lebih pucat semakin hari berlalu.

Acara makan itu selesai namun keempat nya belum meninggalkan meja makan besar mereka. Seperti nya akan ada pembahasan kembali. Namun beberapa menit keempatnya hanya diam dan saling tatap.

Mikoto menatap anak bungsu nya sedih. Kenapa harus Sasuke yang menerima kutukan itu? Bukan berarti Mikoto mendoakan keluarga nya yang lain untuk meninggal namun memikirkan seorang yang sejak kecil ia rawat harus meninggal diusia dini dan sebagai orang tua nya tidak bisa melakukan apa pun itu sungguh menyakitkan.

Sasuke berdiri menyentakan ketiga nya—walaupun tidak begitu jelas jika mereka terkejut.

"Aku kekamar..." Sasuke berkata pelan dan beranjak dari ruang makan tersebut.

Mata tajam Itachi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari adiknya. Setelah bertemu dengan _sisi lain _Sasuke, ia menjadi memiliki harapan walau sangat tipis. Setidak nya ia masih memiliki lima bulan lagi sebelum ulang tahun Sasuke yang ketujuh belas. Yang diperlukan sang pewaris utama ini hanya mencari pasangan yang diinginkan monster dalam tubuh Sasuke. Dan Uchiha Itachi akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan nya, bahkan jika harus mengerahkan semua prajurit yang ada untuk mencari kesegala penjuru kerajaan. Petunjuk untuk nya hanya lah pasangan monster itu ada di kerajaan ini dan dia manusia.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan pelan menusuri kastil dimana ia tinggal. Ini sudah tengah malam dan waktu nya untuk bertindak menyusuri wilayah kerajaan nya.

Langkah pelan bah hantu Sasuke melangkah menuju lantai teratas kastilnya. Ada sebuah ruangan disana. Perlahan sang pangeran berambut hitam mencuat itu memasuki ruangan yang terlihat sedikit berdebu karena hanya seminggu sekali dibersihkan. Diruangan tersebut hanya ada satu sofa panjang dan lemari berisi buku-buku tebal. Ada dua jendela besar diruangan tersebut dan salah satu nya terbuka begitu Sasuke sedikit mengerakan jari nya.

Sasuke menatap keluar jendela nya, menatap langit yang begitu hitam dan semua yang bisa ia lihat. Kerajaan nya begitu luas tapi dari sini ia bisa melihat sebagian besar kekuasaan keluarga besar Uchiha.

Mata hitam Sasuke meneliti sekitarnya, kemudian ia mendengar Kurosuke didalam pikiran nya mengeram. Ia juga bisa merasakan aura aneh memasuki kawasan kerajaan mereka.

Rasa penasaran Sasuke tumbuh bersamaan dengan semakin keras Kurosuke mengeram tidak senang.

Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang sisian jendela erat. Tanpa babibu sang Uchiha melompat dari jendela tertinggi dikastil tersebut.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang menerpa tubuh dan wajah nya. kemeja putih miliknya terkibas-kibas memperlihatkan otot perut bawah dan kulit putih pucatnya. Sasuke selalu menyukai ketika ia jatuh bebas begini.

Perlahan ketika jarak tanah dan kaki sang Uchiha bungsu hanya beberapa meter lagi atmosfir disekitar Sasuke berubah. Seolah ada angin yang menahan dibawah kaki berbalut sepatu kulit tersebut mencegah Sasuke untuk jatuh. Setelah mendarat dengan mulus dan pelan Sasuke langsung menatap kedepan. Mata nya yang hitam semakin hitam mengkilap, Kurosuke dipikiran nya mulai tertawa pelan. Kedua nya siap. Siap untuk bersenang-senang malam ini.

Dengan satu hentakan, Sasuke langsung melompat keatas dahan pohon yang cukup besar. Layak nya ninja sang Uchiha berhasil melompati satu pohon kepohon lain nya. kemeja nya berkibar seiring dengan lompatan jauhnya.

Wajah Sasuke masih tetap datar namun mata nya berkilat menampilkan sedikit emosi tertarik.

.

.

* * *

Naruto terbangun dengan tersenggal, tubuhnya terasa panas padahal ruangan nya dingin. keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya. Tubuh sang blonde bergetar. Mimpi buruk. Naruto akhir-akhir ini atau tepat nya dua bulan terakhir sering mendapati mimpi buruk dan aneh nya setiap ia bangun dari tidur nya ia akan lupa seperti apa kejadian dimimpi nya. yang jelas itu sesuatu yang menyakitkan dan ditakuti oleh Naruto.

Manik biru cerah nya menatap sekeliling. Ia merasa paranoid sekarang. Seolah ada _sesuatu _yang tengah mengincar nya. menunggu untuk mencengkram dan membunuhnya.

Menarik nafas dalam lalu membuang nya, sang blonde mencoba rileks sebisa mungkin. Naruto mengusap keringat nya dengan lengan piyama nya.

Ia melihat kesamping dimana gorden jendela kamar nya terbuka dan membiarkan cahaya bulan masuk, mungkin ini yang membuat nya merasa ketakutan. Dengan tergesah sang blonde beranjak dari tempat tidur nya dan menutup gorden jendela nya.

Walaupun sudah ditutup tetap saja Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. Ia masih ingat ketika ia masih di Konoha berada dikediaman Namikaze, sekalipun penjaga Namikaze menunggu diluar kamar nya tetap saja ia merasa ketakutan seolah _sesuatu _itu datang dan menyemputnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu _sesuatu _yang dirasakan nya itu apa.

Naruto bergegas keluar kamar nya dan menuju kamar kekasihnya yang berada disebelah kamarnya. Dengan perlahan sang blonde membuka pintu kamar Neji. Melihat kamar itu begitu gelap dan ditengah ranjang Neji tengah tertidur lelap. Hati-hati Naruto melangkah pelan memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Naruto berjalan hingga berdiri disamping kekasih nya yang tertidur.

Naruto menggoyangkan bahu Neji pelan.

"Neji..."

Setelah beberapa kali mengoyangkan bahu sang kekasih akhirnya mata pucat Neji terbuka. Sang Brunette terlihat terkejut melihat kekasihnya berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya, ia ingin bertanya tapi melihat ekspresi ketakutan dan ketidak nyamanan diwajah Naruto membuat Neji mengurungkan niatnya. Neji bergerak kesamping memberi ruang untuk Naruto. Tanpa diberitahu Naruto langsung masuk keselimut dan memeluk dada Neji erat.

Neji menatap kekasih nya khawatir. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto selalu merasa ketakutan dimalam hari. Tangan pucat nya bergerak menyisir helaian pirang Naruto, membantu sang blonde terlelap. Neji mengangkat kepala Naruto sedikit dan menyelipkan tangan kiri nya untuk dijadikan bantal Naruto. Tangan kanan nya bergerak memeluk pinggang Naruto erat.

Mata lavender itu tertutup perlahan dan sebelum dirinya tertidur lelap kembali ia menyempatkan mencium kening Naruto.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke memperhatikan manusia yang kini sedang berusaha melawan api yang membakar tubuhnya.

Setiba nya Sasuke didaerah perhutanan ia disambut dengan seorang manusia berjubah putih yang berdiri dicabang pohon lima meter didepan nya. wajah orang tersebut tertutup topeng. Dan aneh nya sang bungsu Uchiha ini tidak melihat aura kehidupan dari manusia didepan nya.

Sang Uchiha bisa membaca jelas aura orang tersebut hitam pekat bukan aura terang yang biasa dimiliki makhluk hidup. Dengan bantuan Kurosuke sang Uchiha bungsu langsung menyerang manusia dihadapan nya tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terlihat seperti pekerjaan exorcist itu karena dikerajaan ini exorcist terlarang jadilah Sasuke secara diam-diam membasmi semua yang mengancam kerajaan nya.

Ia memperhatikan baik-baik manusia itu terbakar oleh api sihir Kurosuke bahkan dipikiran nya kini _Daemon _satu itu tengah tertawa keras. Tapi pandangan Sasuke menajam ketika manusia yang terbakar itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan Kurosuke berhenti tertawa.

Kurosuke merasakan sesuatu yang familiar tapi juga sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai.

Sasuke hanya menatap sekeliling memastikan manusia itu benar-benar menghilang kemudian beranjak kembali menuju kastil nya. ia tidak bisa berlama-lama diluar kastil, Sasuke tidak ingin membuat Itachi khawatir.

Sasuke kembali melompati pepohonan menuju kastil dan kamarnya.

.

.

* * *

Itachi menatap langit-langit kamarnya, pikiran nya kembali melayang memutar kejadian bersama _Sasuke _. Petunjuknya hanya sedikit, ia tidak bisa membabi buta mencari pasangan yang diinginkan jika ia tidak tahu rupa atau tipe _Sasuke _seperti apa.

Mungkin berbicara dengan _Sasuke _kembali bukan ide buruk.

Setelah memutuskan sang pewaris utama Uchiha ini bangkit dan berniat mencari adiknya.

Itachi berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor kastil nya.

"Kakak..." Suara pelan Sasuke terdengar. Itachi menaikan sebelah alis mata nya.

"Darimana kamu Sasuke?"

"...Jalan-jalan." Jawab Sasuke ragu. Itachi curiga jika adiknya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi ia simpan pertanyaan itu untuk nanti , sekarang yang terpenting adalah berbicara dengan _Sasuke._

"Sasuke..." Sasuke menaikan alis mata nya, Itachi terlihat ragu.

"Aku bicara pada _monster _mu tadi siang... Dia bilang dia akan membiarkan mu hidup kalau kita bisa menemukan pasangan nya."

"Jangan percaya—**tentu saja. Aku akan menyelamatkan adikmu.**" Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke berubah hitam pekat seutuhnya ketika Sasuke sendiri tengah berbicara.

"Kau!" Itachi menatap tajam _Sasuke _dihadapannya.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"**Apa kamu butuh bantuan lain Uchiha?" **

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa pasanganmu itu...Kamu tidak bisa menyuruhku begitu saja membabi buta mencari bukan?"

"**hahaha bukankah itu semakin menarik melihatmu kebingungan?" ** _Sasuke _menutup sebelah mata nya sambil menahan tertawa.

"Kalau begitu selamat menunggu hingga ada bayi yang akan lahir kembali _monster~" _ Itachi menyeringai. _Sasuke _tertegun, apa yang diucapkan Uchiha dihadapan nya benar. Jika Sasuke mati sekarang ia belum tentu bisa mendapat tubuh yang baru dengan segera, belum lagi kemungkinan _mate _nya pergi kembali selalu bisa terjadi. Dengan pertimbangan _Sasuke _menatap kesal kearah Itachi.

"**Baiklah...Dia berambut pirang." ** Itachi menatap _Sasuke _tidak percaya.

"Hanya itu? Kamu gila, banyak orang dikerajaan ini yang berambut PIRANG! Lebih spe-si-fik!" Ucap Itachi sambil menahan geraman nya.

_Sasuke _tersenyum lebar kembali, merasa senang karena bisa membuat keturunan utama Uchiha ini mengeram.

"**Bermata biru..." **Itachi menatap _Sasuke _semakin membunuh, **"Tapi yang terpenting dia itu seorang laki-laki." ** Itachi terdiam shock. _Monster _tadi bilang apa? Pasangan hidupnya adalah laki-laki? LAKI-LAKI?! Jadi _monster _ditubuh Sasuke bermaksud mengubah adiknya menjadi... _gay_?

"**Jangan memberiku tatapan menjijikan itu Uchiha...Kau tahu ditempatku gender bukan sebuah masalah, lagipula **_**dia **_**manis." **_Sasuke _menjilat bibir bawahnya lalu menyeringai melihat Itachi sangat tertekan.

"Terserah. Aku hanya perlu membawa dia untuk mu dan kamu harus membiarkan Sasuke hidup."

"**Kamu juga harus bisa membuat **_**dia **_**menikah dengan ku, jadi dengan kata lain menikah dengan a-dik-mu~"**

Entah mimpi buruk apa yang menimpa keluarga Uchiha hingga harus berurusan dengan monster satu ini. Itachi pun menghela nafas panjang dan menunduk lemas. Ia menyerah.

"Baik.."

Satu kata dari Itachi membuat Kurosuke tertawa pelan kemudian menghilang. Mata Sasuke kembali normal.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Sasuke berucap lelah dan pelan.

"Itu urusanku Sasuke, sebaiknya kamu kembali kekamar dan tidur. Wajahmu semakin pucat." Itachi merangkul bahu adiknya.

Tidak ingin berdebat lebih lama dengan Itachi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membiarkan kakaknya mengantar dirinya kekamar.

["Aku akan mengusik mu kalau kamu berani mengganggu kakakku Kurosuke!"] Sasuke mengeram pelan dipikiran nya dan hanya dibalas tawa mengerikan sang _daemon._

_._

_._

* * *

"Naruto.."

Neji menguncang pelan tubuh kekasihnya dan hanya dibalas erangan pelan. Kembali sang brunette menguncang tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto saat nya sekolah."

"...Nnn."

"Namikaze Naruto~"

"Waa!"

Dengan segera Naruto terlonjak bangun ketika ia merasakan telinga kanan nya dijilat sesuatu. Ia melihat kekasihnya tengah berdiri dengan senyum lebar.

"_Pervert!_"

"Bangun...Kita punya waktu setengah jam sebelum masuk kesekolah baru kita."

Naruto mengeram pelan kemudian bangkit dari ranjang Neji, manik biru cerahnya memperhatikan sang kekasih yang tengah memasangkan dasi berwarna hitam dengan bagian bawah nya terdapat bordiran putih berbentuk mawar. Setelah diperhatikan seragam baru mereka cukup sederhana. Kemeja putih,celana hitam, dasi hitam berbordir mawar dan sebuah jas hitam yang dibagian ujung lengan bergaris lingkar putih.

Naruto bangkit dan kembali kekamarnya sendiri. Seragam baru miliknya telah terbaring rapih dipinggir ranjangnya. Sang blonde mengambil seragam itu dan menganalisa. Dibelakang bagian dasi tertulis _' Saint Rozell High School' _yang tertulis secara vertikal.

'_Pantas ada bordiran mawar, rose.'_

Setelah puas menganalisis seragamnya sang blonde akhirnya mengambil langkah menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

* * *

Naruto dan Neji sekarang berada didalam mobil pribadi keluarga Hyuuga itu dikarenakan perjalanan dari kediaman baru mereka menuju sekolah cukup jauh.

Naruto cukup bersemangat menantikan sekolah barunya. Neji hanya mengusap punggung Naruto yang berbalut jas dengan pelan.

"Woa! Kamu tadi lihat Neji?" Naruto menatap kekasihnya.

"Melihat apa?" Neji menaikan alis mata nya, ia tidak begitu memperhatikan sekeliling karena perhatian nya hanya ada pada si blonde disampingnya.

"Tadi ada seseorang yang..._cantik?" _ Naruto terdengar ragu mengucapkan nya membuat sang brunette semakin heran.

"Lalu?"

"Maksudku..Tadi dia benar-benar cantik. Tapi dia memakai seragam yang sama dengan kita!" Naruto berucap semangat. Neji mengerti maksud Naruto. adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki dikerajaan Uchiha ini dan bisa melihat _laki-laki cantik_ mungkin sesuatu yang langka untuk Naruto.

"Kamu sendiri cantik,_bukan?" _ Neji menyindir Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto menatap Neji tajam.

"Aku-tidak-cantik!"

Kedua nya bertengkar sampai tidak sadar telah sampai disekolah baru mereka.

Neji mengandeng tangan Naruto dan membuat kedua nya jadi pusat perhatian.

.

Setelah berbicara dengan kepala sekolah kedua nya mendapat kelas yang berbeda dan akan diiring oleh masing-masing guru yang hendak mengajar dijam pertama.

Naruto memegang kertas jadwal ditangan nya. Disana tertulis jadwal yang akan Naruto lewati dan terdapat nomor 11, nomor yang digunakan untuk nomor bangku dan lokernya. Disekolah ini setiap murid duduk sesuai dengan nomor yag telah diatur oleh pihak sekolah agar lebih memudahkan ketika proses pengecekan kehadiran. Dan setiap kelas hanya berisi 25 murid, setiap murid mendapatkan meja dan bangku nya masing-masing.

Naruto berdiri diluar pintu kelasnya dengan hati was-was. _A-1_

Setelah dipanggil Naruto mengenalkan diri dihadapan 24 murid lain nya. dan aneh nya tempat ini berbeda dari sekolah nya diKonoha. Semua terlihat diam dan serius bahkan saat Naruto mengenalkan diri murid-murid lain hanya memberi senyum atau sekedar mengangguk. Tidak ada suara selain suara guru yang menyuruh Naruto mengambil tempat duduknya.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduknya namun langkah nya terhenti pada meja yang bagian samping nya tertulis angka 6. Mata Naruto melebar dengan banyak _sparkle._

'_Pemuda cantik tadi!'_

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ponytail itu menatap Naruto dengan satu mata yang terbuka sedangkan mata satu nya tertutup oleh poni panjang nya. Naruto terdiam menikmati warna biru cerah pemuda tersebut. Naruto belum pernah merasa tertarik seperti ini, pemuda disamping nya ini sangat _mempesona. _Sekalipun Naruto tidak sadar jika dirinya juga sangat mempesona.

"Tuan Namikaze..."

Naruto terlonjak lalu mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pelan sebelum ia melangkah cepat menuju tempat duduk dibelakang pemuda _cantik _tadi.

.

.

* * *

Naruto memperhatikan seluruh teman sekelas barunya. _Saint Rozell _benar-benar berbeda. Disini seluruh murid seperti nya sangat serius dalam menyerap pendidikan yang diberikan oleh guru nya, semua terdiam dan mendengarkan apa yang guru mereka jelaskan kemudian mencatat bagian terpenting dibuku mereka. Tidak ada bisik-bisik,tidak ada saling toleh,tidak ada saling lempar sesuatu, benar-benar..._sepi._

Bel berdentang tiga kali dengan keras , guru yang mengajarpun segera membereskan barang-barang nya lalu mengucapkan kata 'sampai jumpa lagi besok'. Dan yang membuat Naruto terkejut begitu guru tersebut keluar terdengar helaan nafas panjang lalu diiringi suara tertawa dan kelas mulai berisik. Sepertinya ditempat ini mereka dituntut serius ketika menghadapi pembelajaran dan diluar itu mereka bisa bebas berekspresi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mengingat sesuatu.

Sang blonde kecil itu mencolek punggung pemuda pirang dihadapan nya.

"Hey..." Naruto mencoba mendapatkan perhatian pemuda tersebut dan berhasil wajah putih bersih manis itu menatap Naruto tidak senang.

"Apa?" Jawab pemuda itu ketus. Naruto bangkit dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk pemuda pirang berponytail tersebut.

"Naruto Namikaze." Naruto mengulurkan tangan nya dengan senyum lebar diwajah bergurat tiga garis seperti kucing. Pemuda pirang panjang itu menatap Naruto skeptis.

"Katakan saja apa mau mu.." terdengar pemuda itu mendesah menyerah seolah tidak bisa menolak senyum polos dari pemuda tan tersebut.

"Teman.." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Pemuda berponytail itu tertawa membuat Naruto menaikan sebelah alis mata nya.

"Teman? Hahaha ya teman yang bisa kau bully!" pemuda pirang panjang itu menatap Naruto tidak suka. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari kata-kata nya. Apa Naruto terlalu ambigu dalam mengatakan kata teman?

"Maksud ku benar-benar teman bukan untuk membully." Naruto menjelaskan kembali dan tangan nya masih berada diudara berharap pemuda dihadapan nya menyambut baik. Pemuda pirang panjang itu menatap Naruto seolah tidak percaya.

"Teman sesungguhnya?" nada ragu itu membuat Naruto bingung.

"Iya. Kita teman, namaku Namikaze Naruto." Naruto segera menyambar tangan pemuda pirang dihadapan nya membuat sang pemilik tangan terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan tangan nya dari Naruto.

Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga nya tidak membiarkan _calon teman _nya untuk pergi. Naruto menyadari ada yang aneh dengan pemuda didepan nya, pemuda berponytail itu mengenakan sarung tangan putih ketika anak-anak lain. Meskipun begitu pemuda cantik ini entah kenapa membuat nya nyaman, mereka memang belum berkenalan tapi rasa nyaman ini tumbuh begitu saja begitu melihat wajah pemuda cantik tersebut.

Menghela nafas menyerah, sang pemuda cantik itu menatap Naruto dan bergumam.

"Kamu bilang apa?" Naruto menaikan kembali alis mata nya.

"Kubilang namaku Deidara dan aku tidak akan memberitahukan mu nama keluarga ku."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan segera menarik Deidara berdiri.

"Hey!"

"Temani aku menemui kekasihku ya.." Naruto menatap Deidara harap. Belum sempat Deidara menjawab Naruto sudah menarik tangan nya dengan keras dan segera keluar kelas.

"Tunggu Naruto!" Deidara menginjakan kaki nya kelantai dengan keras menahan tarikan dari blonde kecil yang terus menariknya. Naruto terpaksa berhenti dan menatap teman baru nya bingung.

"Ada apa Deidara?"

"Dimana kelas _kekasihmu?_" Naruto terdiam sesaat, blonde berambut panjang yang sejak tadi ditarik menaikan sebelah alis mata nya.

"Errr sebenarnya aku tidak tahu—maksudku kami dibawa oleh guru yang berbeda dan aku tidak sempat bertanya..."

"Astaga..."

.

.

* * *

Neji mengalami hal yang sama dengan Naruto, pertama kali memasuki kelas yang menjadi pusat perhatian nya adalah pangeran Uchiha yang duduk bernomor 16, tempat duduk Neji sendiri bernomor 18.

Neji menyadari jika aura sang pangeran terasa pudar. Uchiha Sasuke hanya diam menatap papan tulis dan tidak menulis apapun tidak seperti murid lain nya.

Neji tidak begitu memfokuskan kearah Sasuke ketika ia mendapat pandangan mematikan dari guru yang tengah mengajar setelah terdengar suara bel dan guru pergi anak-anak mulai membebaskan diri. Sang brunette ini sedang memikirkan bagaimana menemui Naruto, ia tidak tahu akan ditaruh dikelas mana begitu juga Naruto dan sekarang keduanya tidak tahu harus bertemu dimana. Kedua nya tidak membawa ponsel karena pihak sekolah melarang.

"Kamu kesulitan Hyuuga Neji?"

Neji menatap orang yang baru saja memanggil nama nya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam diikat atas bersama seorang pemuda gembul. Pemuda gembul itu memakan keripik sambil berdiri sedangkan pemuda berambut hitam terikat tinggi hanya menguap bosan.

"Nama ku Akamichi Choji." Pemuda gembul itu mengulurkan tangan nya sambil tersenyum namun menyadari tangan nya penuh dengan remah keripik sang pemuda gembul menarik kembali tangan nya, "Dan dia ini Nara Shikamaru."

"Aku lupa bertanya pada _kekasih _ku dimana letak kelas yang dia dapat."

"Kurasa lebih baik kita menunggu dikafetaria, _kekasihmu _ itu mungkin mengalami hal yang sama dengan mu. Tempat yang banyak dikunjungi saat istirahat adalah kafetaria mungkin dia akan muncul disana." Pemuda bernama Nara Shikamaru iu memberi saran sambil menguap kemudian memasukan kedua tangan nya disaku celana.

Neji berpikir sesaat kemudian mengangguk. Shikamaru,Neji dan Choji berjalan menuju kafetaria, sebelum keluar Neji memandang kearah pangeran Uchiha yang hanya menatap jendela tanpa ekspresi apapun.

.

Neji tidak mengira jika dugaan sang Nara benar. Disalah satu meja dikafetaria itu terlihat dua blonde yang tengah berbincang.

"Itu dia.." Neji berucap pelan menarik perhatian Shikamaru dan Choji.

"Yang mana?" Pemuda gembul itu mencari sosok yang dimaksud teman barunya. Neji hanya diam kemudian melangkah mendekati meja kekasihnya dengan senyum.

Naruto mengenali Neji dengan cepat begitu si brunette berjalan mendekatinya. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Neji kamu tidak memberitahuku dimana kelasmu.." Pemuda blonde kecil itu ber-_pout_ menatap kekasihnya yang datang bersama dua orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Neji mengusap helaian pirang pendek itu pelan.

"Maaf, aku lupa."

"Oh iya Neji aku ingin kenalkan teman baruku. Nama nya Deidara." Naruto menarik tangan Deidara yang mengenakan sarung tangan putih. Pemuda berponytail itu hanya tersenyum kecil kearah Neji dan mendeathglare Naruto yang seenaknya menarik tangan Deidara. Deidara menarik tangan nya dari genggaman Naruto.

"Deidara kenalkan dia—"

"Kekasihmu. Aku sudah tahu dan sejak tadi kamu tidak berhenti menceritakan mengenai dia." Deidara berucap dingin. Ia mungkin baik tapi tidak pada setiap orang yang ia temui.

Neji dan Naruto saling pandang. Neji memunculkan seringai.

"Kamu senang membicarakan mengenai diriku Naruto?"

"I-itu...Bukan seperti itu!" Naruto merasakan wajahnya memerah. Neji terus menyeringai kemudian mengambil bangku disamping Naruto. Shikamaru dan Choji memilih duduk disamping Neji dan Deidara karena setiap meja yang ada dikafetaria itu berbentuk bulat.

Shikamaru memilih bersandar pada kursinya ketimbang memperhatikan dua _burung yang tengah jatuh cinta. _

"Deidara jarang sekali kamu terlihat ditempat ramai begini." Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada bosan, Deidara hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas menanggapi sikap Deidara, pemuda _cantik _ini memang terkenal tertutup.

Kafetaria yang tadinya ramai tiba-tiba sepi ketika semuanya merasakan aura intimidasi yang kuat dari seorang yang tengah berdiri didekat jalan masuk kafetaria.

Manik biru cerah Naruto menatap kearah kekasihnya kemudian mengarah kejalan masuk kafetaria.

**DEG**

Sesaat tadi Naruto merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti kemudian berganti menjadi begitu cepat ketika ia melihat pemuda berkulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam mencuat yang berdiri dijalan masuk tanpa berekspresi. Dua kancing teratas pemuda itu terbuka menampilkan _collar bone _yang berlapis kulit putih. Pemuda itu sangat tinggi dan _well,_bisa dikatakan sangat _adorable._

Naruto tersenyum tanpa disadari. Wajahnya bahkan memerah. Sang blonde itu tidak berpaling sama sekali bahkan ketika manik hitam mengkilap itu sesaat berpapasan dengan manik biru nya.

Namun tiba-tiba sang pemuda yang sangat menarik perhatian Naruto itu berbalik dan pergi begitu saja.

"Naruto!"

Naruto berkedip dan ia menyadari ketika Neji menarik tangan nya.

'_se-sejak kapan aku jadi berdiri?'_

Ternyata tanpa disadari sang blonde begitu sang pangeran melangkah pergi, kedua kaki nya langsung mengambil tindakan dengan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan bersiap mengejar pangeran pucat tersebut. Neji yang melihat kekasihnya seolah terhipnotis oleh sang pangeran Uchiha segera menarik tangan sang blonde

Dengan wajah memerah karena malu, Naruto segera kembali duduk dan menunduk. Bagaimana bisa ia melirik pemuda lain ketika kekasih nya berada didekatnya? Sungguh memalukan.

"Maafkan aku Neji...Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Neji tersenyum meyakinkan kekasihnya. Tangan sang brunette mengusap helaian kekasihnya lembut.

"Wajar jika kamu terhipnotis pada pesona Uchiha Sasuke. Rata-rata yang baru pertama melihat dia memang begitu." Deidara berucap datar padahal ia sedang meyakinkan teman baru nya jika yang dialami sang blonde memang sebuah kewajaran.

"Sasuke memang memiliki pesona tersendiri, aku juga bahkan iri padanya." Choji ikut berkomentar. Naruto menatap Neji, mencari keyakinan jika ia tidak mencoba tertarik pada pria manapun.

Neji hanya tersenyum.

"Kamu tidak akan berpaling dariku Naruto, aku tahu itu." Neji dengan percaya diri mengucapkan kalimat barusan membuat wajah Naruto memerah kembali karena ucapan kekasihnya.

"Neji!"

.

.

* * *

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan dirinya seperti _excited _ berada disekolah, sekalipun wajahnya masih tetap datar. Ia merasakan hangat dan rindu pada _sesuatu _yang tidak ia ketahui. Ataukah perasaan yang dirasakan nya sebenarnya milik Kurosuke? Entahlah Sasuke tidak begitu yakin karena terkadang perasaan nya bercampur dengan milik Kurosuke.

Sejak awal Sasuke tidak begitu memperhatikan sekeliling nya bahkan ketika murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri, sang pangeran hanya berkutat pada dunia nya sendiri.

Ketika memasuki jam istirahat Sasuke biasanya hanya diam dikelas sambil menatap keluar jendela atau menuju ruang kesehatan untuk sekedar tidur tapi kali ini entah seperti nya setengah tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh Kurosuke, tanpa bisa ia kendalikan tubuhnya melangkah menuju kafetaria—tempat yang selalu dihindari Sasuke karena terlalu ramai.

Langkah ringan Sasuke terhenti tepat dijalan masuk kafetaria. Seketika semua yang berada diruangan itu terdiam begitu menyadari kehadiran dirinya. Merasa terusik karena ia tidak begitu menyukai menjadi tontonan banyak orang Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi namun tubuhnya enggan bergerak.

Dipikiran nya Kurosuke terus berkata "Itu dia!" dengan nada gembira yang jarang Sasuke dengar dari makhluk _daemon _ini. Meneliti rasa penasaran nya sang pangeran Uchiha mengedarkan pandangannya dan ketika itu mata hitamnya bertautan dengan pandangan seorang pemuda blonde.

Sasuke merasakan rasa hangat itu kembali memasuki dirinya, membuat nya ingin sekali tersenyum dan melupakan topeng datarnya namun ia segera memutuskan kontak mata tersebut. Melenggang pergi dari puluhan pasang mata yang terus menatap kearahnya. Jika berlama-lama disana mungkin wajahnya akan merah karena rasa hangat didada nya semakin menyebar.

Sasuke meneruskan jalan nya keluar dari area kafetaria dan pikiran nya tidak berhenti memutar wajah pemuda blonde yang sesaat tadi membuat hati nya hangat.

Kurosuke terus menerus bersenandung dipikiran Sasuke. Mungkinkah pasangan yang dinanti oleh _daemon _ditubuhnya itu adalah pemuda blonde yang juga menarik perhatian nya?

.

.

* * *

**TBC...**

Minna, berhubung Mii sudah setuju dan menyukai fict ini karena itu saya akan ngebut dalam membuat fict kado untuk Mii ini.

Ada yang bertanya rambut Naruto itu blonde atau orange? Sebenarnya rambut Naruto itu blonde dan terima kasih karena menyadarkan saya ^^

High School kuambil dengan menggabungkan dua saran nama (yang merasa pasti tahu xD)

Oh iya mengenai berapa chap fict ini perkiraan saya dibawah 10 chap '-')/

Dan tolong koreksi kalimat saya jika salah(karena saya belum baca ulang berhubung mau update kilat :'D ) ^^

Minna gimana pendapatnya?

**REVIEW PLEASE~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark's Mate**

Chapter 3~

".." = berbicara langsung

'_...' _= berpikir

_**["..."] **_= telepati daemon

["..."] = telepati Sasuke untuk daemon

**"..." = **Daemon berbicara langsung

_Italic =Flashback_

.

.

* * *

Sasuke memperhatikan sosok Kurosuke yang terus tertawa di _soul room_ mereka. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan melewati Kurosuke yang terus tertawa sambil menutup sebelah mata nya.

Mata Sasuke tertuju pada kursi kebanggan Kurosuke(kursi yang selalu diduduki Kurosuke). Sasuke pun menduduki kursi tersebut, biasanya Kurosuke akan berteriak marah ketika Sasuke mencoba mendekati kursi tersebut.

'_Nyaman. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya pada Kurosuke dimana ia membeli kursi ini.'_

Dari kursi itu ia bisa melihat pemuda pucat bermata hitam seluruhnya itu tengah terdiam dan seperti berpikir. Bertolak dengan sikap nya beberapa detik lalu.

.

Kurosuke mengeram pelan begitu ia sadar kesempatan nya bertemu dengan orang yang ia rindukan hanya beberapa detik dan lagi tersia-siakan! Terima kasih kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak mau ia gantikan posisinya tadi.

Kurosuke tidak mengerti dari banyak tubuh Uchiha yang ia tumpangi hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki pengendalian diri sangat tinggi, belum lagi harga diri sang Uchiha bungsu ini seperti sulit dikompromi.

Kurosuke baru menyadari kalau Sasuke duduk dikursi kesayangan nya. Dengan langkah dikeraskan Kurosuke berjalan kearah Sasuke. Berdiri dihadapan Uchiha yang mengangkat sebelah alis mata nya.

"**Kamu!" **Kurosuke menunjukan telunjuk tangan pucat berkuku panjang nya kearah Sasuke.

"**Kalau bukan karenamu Uchiha...Aku sudah bertemu dengan Naruto!"**

"Naruto?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis mata nya dan menepis jari Kurosuke yang mengarah pada nya.

"**Kau tahu, pemuda yang berambut pirang tadi. Kalau kamu membiarkan ku untuk keluar aku pasti bisa bertemu lebih lama dengan nya!"**

Sasuke terdiam. Pemuda berambut pirang? Jadi benar, pemuda yang sempat bertukar pandang dengan nya dan pemuda yang membuat nya merasa familiar itu adalah pasangan Kurosuke?

Perasaan hangat tadi mungkin hanya milik Kurosuke bukan milik nya, hanya karena mereka berdua tinggal dalam satu tubuh dan terkadang pikiran kedua nya bercampur membuat Sasuke salah mengartikan perasaan familiar itu sebagai miliknya. Lagipula dia, Uchiha Sasuke tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan apapun. Tidak dengan wanita apalagi pria.

"Kamu hanya akan mempermalukan ku, Kurosuke." Sasuke bangkit dari kursi nya dan bermaksud keluar dari _soul room _mereka. Tapi, Kurosuke menarik tangan Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke penuh amarah. Mata _full-black _miliknya berkilat.

"**Kamu tidak mengerti Uchiha!"**

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti,hn?" Sasuke menarik tangan nya dari Kurosuke dan melipat kedua tangan pucat nya didepan dada.

Kurosuke hendak mengamuk tapi tiba-tiba ia menyeringai.

"**Ah, tentu kamu tidak mengerti. Uchiha yang agung tidak **_**jatuh cinta~**_**"**

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia memang tidak memerlukan hal-hal menyangkut perasaan seperti jatuh cinta. Toh hidup nya hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi.

"Dia—Naruto..Seperti apa dia?" Sasuke menatap Kurosuke yang menyeringai lebar. Sasuke memang tidak tertarik pada hal _romance _tapi pandangan pemuda pirang yang memiliki tiga garis dipipi nya itu sangat menghangatkan .

"**Dia itu manis, baik,dan—" **Kurosuke tiba-tiba terdiam, wajahnya seolah membatu. Sebuah flash memasuki pikiran Kurosuke dan Sasuke (karena Sasuke berada di _soul room_ yang bisa memantulkan apa yang dirasakan Kurosuke).

_Wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu terlihat ketakutan,mata biru itu terlihat memudar. _

"_Naruto!"_

_Perlahan semua nya terlihat semakin berkabut. Yang tertinggal hanya bayangan pemuda berambut pirang,bermata biru yang tengah mengenakan baju berbentuk seperti jubah yang menutupi tubuh pemuda kecil hingga mata kakinya dan perut pemuda itu terlihat sangat berbulat dan besar seperti sedang hamil. Sayap burung dengan warna putih dipunggung pemuda berkulit putih itu mengepak pelan seolah mengambarkan detak jantung yang mulai melemah. Pemuda pirang itu perlahan menghilang bagai debu. Dari ujung tangan nya yang berusaha menggapai berubah menjadi debu, menghilang perlahan hingga menghilang seluruhnya._

"**Naruto!"**

Tanpa sadar Kurosuke berteriak keras,bahkan suara nya terdengar seperti auman kemarahan.

Sasuke segera menutup kedua telinga nya dan menutup mata nya erat secara refleks.

Perlahan setelah ia yakin keadaan mulai tenang, Sasuke membuka mata nya dan melihat Kurosuke tengah menariki rambut hitam panjang mencuat nya. kedua kaki Kurosuke menyerah berdiri dan terjatuh berlutut. Wajahnya menunduk. Kedua tangan nya masih memegang sisian kepala mencoba menekan gambaran itu masuk kembali. Sayap hitam nya mencoba menutupi Kurosuke dari semua nya.

Sasuke seharusnya merasakan senang ketika dirinya bisa melihat _monster _yang mengancam kehidupan nya menjadi menderita. Tapi ia merasakan kasihan pada _daemon _tersebut. Sasuke merendahkan dirinya, menatap sang _daemon_ yang terus menunduk.

Air mata hitam menuruni pipi Kurosuke yang sangat putih,sangat kontras dengan airmata nya. Sasuke pun seperti merasakan yang Kurosuke rasakan, bayangan pemuda kecil yang menghilang secara mendadak itu membuat dada Sasuke nyeri. Pemuda bersayap putih tadi terlihat seperti pemuda yang ia temui dikafetaria.

"...Kurosuke?" Sasuke menaruh tangan kanannya pada pundak polos Kurosuke. _Daemon _itu hanya terdiam. Terlihat sepertinya emosi Kurosuke masih bercampur aduk.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dia—Naruto?"

"**Aku...tidak.. ingat. Aku tidak ingat. Aku tidak ingat! Argh!" ** Kurosuke menepis tangan Sasuke kasar dengan sayap hitam nya, energi dari sang _daemon _sagat kuat hingga melempar Sasuke keluar dari _soul room _keduanya.

.

"..Nngh.."

Sasuke memegang dahi nya dengan tangan kanan. Ia melihat sekeliling dan mengenali tempat ini. Perpustakaan.

Sasuke ingat setelah ia pergi dari kafetaria untuk menjauhi keramaian akhirnya Uchiha bungsu ini memutuskan untuk menuju lantai teratas dari gedung utama _Saint Rozell _ini, dimana perpustakaan berada. Sang pangeran Uchiha memang menyukai tempat yang tenang dan perpustakaan ini hanya dipakai ketika memang diperlukan guru untuk membuat murid nya membaca sesuatu.

_Saint Rozell _sendiri memiliki tiga gedung. Gedung utama berisi kelas,ruang guru,perpustakaan dan ruang kesehatan. Gedung kedua berukuran lebih kecil dari gedung utama berisi ruang praktik,ruang olahraga indoor,dan ruang untuk kegiatan klub. Dan terakhir adalah gedung asrama untuk murid yang berasal dari luar kerajaan Uchiha.

Perpustakaan terletak dilantai paling atas dari gedung utama karena tempat ini sepi dan cocok untuk ketenangan membaca, perpustakaan juga hanya dijaga oleh satu guru secara bergiliran.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menutup buku yang ia sempat baca(sebelum jatuh tertidur dan memasuki _soul room_). Pangeran Uchiha ini menaruh kembali buku yang ia pinjam kemudian bermaksud kembali kekelasnya.

Ketika ia melewati meja resepsionis, pangeran Uchiha ini disapa oleh guru yang berjaga dan Sasuke hanya menunduk sedikit memberi hormat,tidak berniat menjawab sapaan.

Pikiran Sasuke kembali pada sikap Kurosuke, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada sosok yang menyerupai dirinya itu? Kenapa Kurosuke berkata kalau dirinya tidak ingat mengenai apa yang terjadi. Dan lagi kini Kurosuke terdiam dipikiran Sasuke, tidak biasanya.

**TRING.**

Terdengar suara sebuah lonceng berdenting satu kali.

**TAP**

Langkah Sasuke terhenti sesaat ketika telinga nya menangkap suara pelan denting lonceng tersebut. Mata oniks nya menatap sekeliling waspada namun tidak menemukan apapun. Koridor yang ia lewati sungguh sunyi.

Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan langkah nya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yag lagi-lagi familiar. Sang Uchiha bungsu pun menatap kearah kanan nya, menatap keluar jendela.

Tidak ada apapun.

**["Pergi dari tempat ini Uchiha. Sekarang!"]**

Sasuke terkejut ketika Kurosuke tiba-tiba berteriak menyuruhnya pergi. Sasuke tidak suka disuruh-suruh, karena itu Sasuke tetap diam dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Wajah Stoic Uchiha Sasuke membuat Kurosuke semakin marah. Dengan sengaja ia mengacaukan kendali tubuh Sasuke kembali.

**TES TES**

Sasuke melihat kebawah, kearah lantai putih yang terkotori darah. Pemuda berambut hitam mencuat itu perlahan menyentuh hidungnya dan menyadari asal darah yang mengotori lantai dibawahnya adalah darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian meraih sakunya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya. Kalau Itachi melihat dirinya berdarah kembali sudah pasti putra mahkota itu akan panik, dan Sasuke benci ketika kakak nya panik karena dirinya. Sasuke menutup hidung nya dengan sapu tangan dan berjalan dengan pelan menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

Sebuah sosok muncul mengambang diudara beberapa meter dari sosok Sasuke yang tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk menuju ruang kesehatan. Sosok itu mengenakan topeng dan jubah bertudung. Dibelakang sosok itu terdapat ekor hitam seperti ekor kucing tengah bergerak-gerak, diekor tersebut terdapat lima lonceng yang terikat saling berjarak dari lonceng lain nya. ekor itu terus bergerak kekanan kiri namun tidak terdengar sedikitpun suara lonceng.

Tangan sosok itu terlipat didepan dada dan kedua mata yang terlihat dari lubang mata topeng tersebut berkilat hitam.

Kemudian sosok itu menghilang secara misterius.

.

.

* * *

Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiran nya dari pemuda pucat berambut hitam yang baru beberapa puluh menit lalu ia temui dikafetaria. Ia memang berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tertarik pada Uchiha Sasuke (nama yang ia dengar dari pembicaraan Deidara dan Shikamaru). Tapi tetap saja dirinya tanpa sadar terus memutar sosok sang pangeran. Dari rambut hitam mencuatnya, kulit putih pucatnya, hidung mancung dan bibir pucat tak luput dari pandangan Naruto.

_Pemuda berambut hitam agak panjang dan mencuat kebelakang itu tersenyum lebar, mata hitam yang tidak menyisakan putih itu sedikit menyipit bersamaan dengan sudut bibir yang tertarik keatas. Tubuh atletis yang tidak tertutup apapun kecuali sebuah kain yang menutupi pinggang hingga bagian paha atas, juga sepasang sayap hitam berbulu seperti burung terpasang rapih dipunggungnya. Merekah lebar sesuai dengan kedua tangan yang juga melebar siap menerima pelukan._

"_**Naruto."**_

Naruto membelalak. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa imajinasi nya sampai kearah sana, membayangkan Uchiha Sasuke menjadi sosok _satan._ Mungkin akan terlihat keren kalau memang Uchiha Sasuke bisa memiliki perawakan yang dibuku-buku digambarkan sebagai _satan._ Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum lebar, tidak memfokuskan dengan apa yang guru nya terangkan.

**TRING**

**DEG**

Tubuh Naruto kaku begitu ia mendengar bunyi denting lonceng. Perasaan nya tiba-tiba menjadi takut, tubuh nya bergetar. Dengan mengeratkan kepalan tangan nya,Naruto melirik kanan dan kiri nya untuk memastikan darimana asal suara lonceng tersebut. Namun semua murid terlihat fokus dengan materi yang diajarkan bahkan guru pun seolah tidak mendengar suara lonceng barusan.

Naruto menutup mata nya erat. Menarik nafas beberapa kali untuk menormalkan detak jantung nya yang bertalu-talu.

Rasa takut ini melebihi rasa takut yang ia miliki ketika mendapat mimpi buruk atau ketika dirinya merasa diikuti _sesuatu._

Naruto memberanikan diri sekali lagi menatap keluar jendela. Mata membelalak seketika.

"Wah!"

.

Deidara menghela nafasnya. Pemuda blonde dibelakang tempat duduk nya itu terlihat sangat tertarik pada pangeran Uchiha. Bukan berarti Deidara tidak setuju atau bagaimana, tapi ia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Naruto jika berhubungan dengan pangeran Uchiha satu itu. Dikerajaan Uchiha ini tidak ada yang tidak tahu mengenai kutukan keluarga kerajaan. Terutama dirinya.

Deidara terlanjur menyukai Naruto sebagai teman, teman yang pertama membuat nya nyaman dan ia akan menjaga pertemanan mereka apapun yang terjadi.

**TRING**

**KRAUK**

"Ah.." Deidara meringis pelan ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit pada telapak tangan kanan nya. pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat tangan kanan nya dibantu oleh tangan kirinya, mata nya sedikit membesar melihat sarung tangan putih yang biasa ia pakai terlihat merah.

'_sial!'_

Deidara tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi _sesuatu _didalam tubuhnya mulai bereaksi.

Deidara menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa perih karena darah yang terus merembes dari telapak tangan nya.

"Wah!"

Deidara dan seluruh penghuni kelas 1-A itu terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan. Dengan segera Deidara memalingkan wajahnya menuju bangku dibelakangnya. Ia melihat Naruto tengah membenamkan kepala nya ke meja dan kedua tangan nya mencoba melindungi bagian belakang kepalanya. Deidara melihat kedua tangan Naruto bergetar.

"Namikaze Naruto..."

Suara guru yang sejak mengajar terdengar khawatir.

Tanpa peduli pandangan teman sekelas ataupun gurunya, Deidara langsung berdiri dan merendahkan diri sejajar dengan meja Naruto. Tangan kiri Deidara mencoba mengusap helaian pirang Naruto yang tidak tertutup tangan tan sang blonde.

"Naruto." Deidara berucap pelan, mencoba untuk tidak mengagetkan Naruto. Perlahan pemuda pirang kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya, wajah yang biasa nya cerah ceria itu terlihat pucat bahkan bibir merah Naruto bergetar.

Deidara masih terus mengusap helaian pirang Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu melepaskan kedua tangan yang melindungi bagian belakang kepala nya dan langsung memeluk Deidara.

"Dei-Deidara.." Suara Naruto bergetar. Deidara yang sempat kaget karena begitu saja menerima pelukan langsung tersadar dan kembali mengusap helaian pirang Naruto, mencoba menenangkan sang blonde yang ketakutan.

Guru yang sejak tadi menonton langsung berjalan menuju kearah dua blonde yang saling berpeluk itu.

"Sebaiknya Namikaze Naruto dibawa keruang kesehatan."

Deidara hanya mengangguk pelan dan bangkit dengan susah payah karena pelukan Naruto begitu kencang. Pemuda blonde yang lebih tinggi itu melingkarkan tangan kirinya dipinggang Naruto sedangkan Naruto masih terus bergetar dan pucat.

Kedua nya keluar dari kelas dalam diam dan pengajaran yang sempat tertunda itu berlangsung kembali.

.

Naruto terus menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Deidara. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya begitu ketakutan. Ia hanya—hanya melihat sepasang mata hitam pekat diluar jendela dan langsung histeris. Ia benar-benar memalukan tapi rasa takut itu begitu saja membuncah dan tidak tertahankan.

Setelah berjalan dengan pelan menelusuri koridor sekolah Naruto menatap kearah teman barunya. Deidara benar-benar baik kepadanya, menenangkan dirinya yang sedang histeris dan panik. Belum lagi kini pemuda blonde berponytail itu dengan sabar menuntun langkah nya menuju ruang kesehatan. Lagi, Naruto merasa malu. Ia laki-laki tapi sikap nya mulai dari berteriak hingga berberjalan dipapah oleh Deidara bagi Naruto itu seperti perempuan. Itu benar-benar memalukan.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

Ketika pandangan Naruto tertuju pada lantai, mata biru cerah nya menangkap warna merah pada sarung tangan Deidara. Dengan hati-hati Naruto menarik tangan kanan Deidara, membuat pemuda berponytail itu sedikit terkejut.

"Deidara..tanganmu berdarah!" Naruto menatap kearah Deidara mencari jawaban kenapa tangan pemuda tersebut berdarah.

"I—Itu bukan kenapa-kenapa...Aku tadi membenturkan tangan ku." Deidara terlihat tidak nyaman ketika mencoba menjelaskan dan Naruto tidak percaya ucapan Deidara barusan.

"Membenturkan hingga berdarah?" Tanya Naruto skeptis. Naruto mulai semakin cemas ketika noda merah itu semakin menyebar hingga menuju ujung dari sarung putih Deidara.

"...Sebenarnya—Eng, aku memakai sarung tangan karena aku memiliki luka jahit yang belum kering dan tadi aku tidak sengaja membenturkan telapak tanganku. Mungkin jahitan nya terbuka." Deidara mencoba menjelaskan dengan baik sekalipun dirinya sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang ia berikan.

Naruto yang mendengarkan jawaban Deidara justru semakin cemas. Bagaimana jika luka yang terbuka itu ternyata parah? Bagaimana kalau pendarahan nya tidak berhenti? Dengan segera dan tergesah Naruto semakin mempercepat jalan nya.

"Kita harus segera keruang kesehatan!"

Deidara yang melihat Naruto begitu cemas sambil memegang tangan kanan Deidara yang terluka dengan sangat hati-hati membuat pemuda blonde berponytail itu tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke tengah tertidur disalah satu tempat tidur yang disediakan di ruang kesehatan tersebut. Guru yang berjaga pun tengah keluar.

Kelopak putih itu terbuka dan menampilkan iris hitam indah.

Sasuke terbangun ketika dirinya merasakan aura yang aneh mendekat. Pangeran Uchiha tersebut langsung bangkit dan bersembunyi disamping pintu.

Ketika pintu terbuka Sasuke segera menarik tangan _sesuatu _yang memiliki aura unik yang membangunkan dari tidurnya.

"Akh!"

"Deidara!"

Sasuke tidak segan-segan, pangeran Uchiha ini memelintir tangan kanan pemuda berambut pirang berponytail dengan tangan kanan nya, sedangkan tangan kiri Sasuke mencengkram leher belakang sang pemuda.

Naruto secara refleks mencoba melindungi teman nya dan pemuda blonde itu mengarahkan tendangan nya kearah perut orang yang menangkap Deidara. Tapi ternyata pergerakan sosok yang menangkap Deidara itu cepat hingga tendangan nya berhasil ditangkis dengan tendangan juga.

Naruto menatap orang yang mencengkram Deidara. Kedua iris biru cerah itu terlihat membesar. Didepan Naruto sang pangeran Uchiha yang menjadi objek imajinasi nya kini berdiri begitu dekat dengan nya.

"Lepaskan!"

Deidara mencoba meronta tapi cengkraman Sasuke lebih kuat.

"Siapa kamu?" Suara datar dan dingin Sasuke membuat Deidara berhenti meronta.

"Lepaskan Deidara!" Naruto mencoba membantu Deidara. Naruto masih ingat jika tangan Deidara terluka dan sikap Uchiha Sasuke pada tangan Deidara itu hanya akan semakin memperparah kesakitan Deidara.

Sasuke menatap kearah pemuda blonde yang lebih pendek dari nya dengan pandangan tajam. Sasuke tidak suka diganggu. Pandangan tajam Sasuke itu membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya, tanpa sadar Naruto melangkah mundur.

"Lepaskan!" Kini Deidara kembali merota kembali membuat perhatian Uchiha Sasuke kembali pada pemuda blonde yang tengah dicengkramnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangan nya dari Deidara dan justru segera menangkap tangan kanan Deidara. Energi aneh itu terpancar dari tangan kanan pemuda blonde tersebut. Tanpa ragu sang pangeran Uchiha itu menarik sarung tangan yang sudah berwarna merah darah.

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apapun. Baik dirinya dan Sasuke sama-sama terkejut, disana—ditelapak tangan kanan Deidara terdapat sebuah mulut lengkap dengan bibir,lidah,dan gigi. Bibir itu terlihat merah karena darah dan yang membuat Naruto lebih terkejut adalah lidah yang menjulur menjilati sisian bibir ditelapak tangan tersebut. Lidah tadi dibagian pinggir kiri nya terlihat mengalirkan darah seolah digigit dengan kuat.

.

Deidara mengertakan gigi nya kuat. Rahasia yang ia jaga dengan seluruh kemampuan nya itu terbongkar begitu saja didepan seseorang yang baru saja ia anggap sebagai teman. Perasaan marah Deidara memuncak, dengan tangan kiri nya yang baik-baik saja pemuda blonde itu memukul wajah Sasuke dengan keras. Membuat pangeran Uchiha yang tengah terkejut terlambat menangkis dan terdorong kebelakang.

Deidara tidak bisa diam disana, dengan cepat pemuda berponytail tersebut lari dari ruang kesehatan. Ia tidak berani menengok kebelakang untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto.

Ekspresi Naruto sama saja seperti yang lain nya ketika melihat rahasia nya. dan kini orang yang baru ia anggap sebagai teman akan merasa jijik untuk melihat nya. Ia akan dibenci Naruto! Dibenci teman satu-satu nya yang membuat nya nyaman!

Semua berkat Sasuke dan mulut sialan ditelapak tangan nya. Andai ia tidak memiliki mulut aneh itu atau andai Pangeran Uchiha itu tidak menyerangnya tiba-tiba pasti semua akan berjalan baik dan tetap tersembunyi sebagai sebuah rahasia.

Deidara terus berlari dan berlari hingga dirinya menjauh dari gedung _Saint Rozell._

_._

_._

* * *

Naruto menggertakan gigi nya marah, berani nya Uchiha didepan nya membuat teman nya lari dengan tampang kalut seperti itu! Berani nya Uchiha pucat satu ini melukai teman nya!

"Brengsek!"

Naruto mengarahkan kepalan tangan kanan nya kearah wajah Sasuke. Rasa amarah Naruto memuncak. Ketika tangan kanan nya berhasil ditangkap oleh Sasuke, Naruto langsung menendang perut Sasuke namun Sasuke lebih cepat dengan menendang perut Naruto terlebih dahulu, membuat Naruto jatuh tersungkur dan jas hitam miliknya terkotori dengan adanya tapak sepatu Sasuke.

Naruto mengeram pelan dan langsung berlari kearah Sasuke kembali. Sebelum Naruto mengarahkan serangan nya, Sasuke memanfaatkan kemampuan nya dan muncul secara tiba-tiba dibelakang Naruto. Menangkap kedua tangan Naruto dan mengunci nya dipunggung Naruto dengan satu tangan. Kemudian Sasuke mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil dari nya hingga membentur salah satu ranjang diruang kesehatan tersebut.

Terdengar erangan pelan dari mulut Naruto.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Naruto mencoba meronta keras tapi Sasuke justru mematikan pergerakan Naruto dengan menempelkan tubuhnya dipunggung Naruto. Sasuke memanfaatkan ini dan berbisik pada telinga kiri Naruto.

"Diam." Suara dingin dan datar itu seperti sihir untuk Naruto, seketika Naruto berhenti berontak dan diam. Bahkan sesaat tadi Naruto menahan Nafas nya ketika dirinya merasakan nafas hangat pemuda Uchiha tersebut begitu dekat.

"Kamu menyakiti Deidara." Suara Naruto terdengar sangat pelan seperti berbisik, Naruto sadar suara nya terdengar menyerah.

Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alis mata nya.

"Dia bukan manusia biasa." Ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya.

Naruto tahu itu, Deidara bukan manusia biasa. Naruto tahu sejak awal, ia adalah Namikaze dan Uzumaki secara bersamaan, kedua keluarga yang sejak lama berurusan dengan hal-hal supranatural. Sejak awal ia menjabat tangan Deidara ia bisa merasakan energi aneh dari telapak tangan tersebut tapi Naruto memilih diam. Ia bukan tipe yang akan memilih-milih teman, selama orang tersebut baik ia akan berteman dengan mereka.

"Aku tahu." Naruto menjawab pelan kembali.

Sasuke terdiam melihat respon pemuda blonde tersebut. Jika tahu kenapa pemuda ini bersikap biasa saja? Jika memang pemuda blonde ini adalah pasangan Kurosuke tetap saja dia terlihat seperti manusia biasa, bahkan aura nya tidak terlihat aneh sama sekali. Yang aneh hanya tiga garis tipis dipipi tan nya.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan kuncian nya dari tangan Naruto dan menaruh kedua tangan nya disamping sisian kepala Naruto.

.

Naruto merasa posisi nya tidak menguntungkan. Ia ingin protes tapi terhenti ketika sprei diranjang yang tengah ia tindih karena terdorong Sasuke, tertetesi warna merah darah. Sontak Naruto langsung mencuri lihat kebelakang pundak nya dan melihat jika hidung Sasuke mengeluarkan darah.

"Uchiha Sasuke—kamu berdarah!"

Naruto langsung membalik tubuhnya dengan paksa kemudian mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Pemuda blonde itu merogoh saku jas nya dan mendapati sapu tangan yang selalu Neji sematkan disetiap saku baju/celana nya.

Dengan cekatan Naruto menangkap sisian wajah Sasuke kemudian menggunakan tangan kanan nya Naruto mengusap darah yang terus mengalir dari hidung sang Uchiha bungsu.

.

Sasuke menatap sedikit kebawah kearah Naruto (begitu cara Kurosuke memanggil pasangan nya karena Sasuke tidak tahu nama pemuda blonde yang sedang bersama nya ini). Manik hitam nya menangkap ekspresi khawatir dari bola mata biru cerah tersebut. Mereka berdua bahkan baru bertemu dua kali tapi Naruto terlihat begitu perhatian kepada dirinya.

Sasuke merasakan tangan hangat itu mengusap pelan pada pipi yang tadi sempat mendapat pukulan dari pemuda blonde satu nya.

"Aku saja." Sasuke berucap dingin dan segera menyambar sapu tangan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tidak marah ketika Sasuke bersikap kasar pada nya, justru pandangan khawatir dimata biru itu semakin banyak.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto terdengar tidak yakin.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto.

"Pergi."

Ucapan dingin meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke.

"Tapi kamu berdarah—"

"Jangan mendekat." Sasuke menjauh dari Naruto yang hendak menangkap kembali wajah Sasuke. Sasuke memilih kembali keranjang nya dan merebahkan diri.

Naruto seperti mengerti jika Sasuke butuh istirahat, kemudian Sasuke mendengar pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan tertutup kemudian langkah Naruto terdengar menjauhi ruang kesehatan.

Sasuke tidak suka ketika ada orang lain selain keluarga nya begitu dekat. Ia tidak suka pemuda pirang itu menaruh perhatian pada nya. ia juga tidak suka ketika hangat tangan Naruto meresap kekulit wajah nya. Ia tidak perlu direpotkan dengan hal-hal mengenai perasaan, karena itu hanya akan menyulitkan nya saja.

Sasuke menjauhkan sapu tangan Naruto dari hidung nya yang sudah tidak mengalirkan darah. Kurosuke tidak terdengar sama sekali bahkan ketika sosok yang disebutnya pasangan begitu dekat. Mungkin Sasuke akan tahu begitu ia tertidur dan berhasil memasuki _soul room_

_._

_._

* * *

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Uchiha Sasuke begitu dingin. Ia hanya ingin mengurangi rasa sakit pageran Uchiha tersebut, niatnya baik bukan?

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia kenapa begitu perhatian kepada orang yang baru dua kali ditemui? Bahkan ketika ia dengan Neji butuh waktu agak lama baru Naruto bisa menaruh perhatian pada sang brunette.

Langkah Naruto pelan menyusuri koridor.

"Naruto!"

Naruto berhenti melangkah ketika suara Neji sampai pada pendengaran nya.

"Neji?"

Pemuda brunette itu berlari dan berhenti didepan kekasihnya.

"Kudengar kamu terlihat aneh dan menjerit? Aku khawatir. Apa yang terjadi Naruto?" Neji menaruh tangan putih nya pada pundak berbalut jas.

"Aku hanya _sedikit _paranoid Neji." Naruto menangkap tangan kekasih nya dan membawa kedua tangan itu menuju bibir nya kemudian bibir merah itu mengecup kecil punggung tangan sang brunette. "Aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

Neji menghela nafas. Naruto memang tahu bagaimana membuat nya tenang. Neji melepaskan tangan nya dari genggaman Naruto kemudian memeluk pemuda yang lebih kecil dari nya.

"Jangan membuatku ketakutan lagi,Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tidak akan."

Senyum Naruto berubah ketika ia baru teringat mengenai Deidara. Naruto segera menjauhkan Neji dari didirinya dan menarik sang kekasih dengan cepat.

"Neji kita harus segera mencari Deidara...Sesuatu terjadi dengan nya."

Neji hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa bisa berkata apapun karena Naruto benar-benar menarik tangan nya dengan kuat dan berlari semakin cepat menuruni tangga menuju keluar _Saint Rozell._

_._

_._

* * *

Itachi duduk diruangan nya. Jas hitam nya hanya tersampir dipundak. Tangan kanan nya menopang wajahnya. Ia sudah menyuruh mata-mata andalan nya untuk mengawasi Sasuke dan mencari data-data pemuda blonde dengan mata biru. Jika dugaan nya tepat maka pemuda yang dicari oleh _Sasuke _tidak jauh dari sisi _Sasuke _sendiri hanya saja mungkin dengan sifat asli Sasuke yang sangat tidak diperalat itu membuat _Sasuke _kesulitan mencapai apa yang diinginkan nya, dan jika dugaan nya yang ini salah ia masih punya beberapa praduga lain yang siap diambil aksi. Setidaknya ia akan mencoba mencari data-data mengenai pemuda berambut pirang yang ada dikerajaan Uchiha(dimulai dari yang terdekat dengan Sasuke).

Dan kini masalah sang putra mahkota bukan hanya adiknya, tapi beberapa tugas yang memang dipercayakan ayahnya untuk ia tangani. Beberapa kasus yang harus segera ia selesaikan.

Telepon diruangan Uchiha sulungpun berbunyi, Itachi segera mengangkatnya. Terdengar disebrang memberi salam dan hanya dijawab 'hn'oleh Itachi.

"Sepertinya dugaan anda tepat yang mulia, ada dua pemuda yang _beberapa saat _dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke, keduanya berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Saya akan segera kirimkan data nya."

Itachi hanya menjawab 'hn' kemudian menutup telpon tersebut. Sudut bibir nya terangkat sedikit. Semua yang menyangkut kebaikan untuk adiknya selalu membuat Uchiha Itachi tersenyum, insting sebagai kakaknya selalu mendominasi ketika berhadapan dengan masalah Sasuke.

Tinggal masalah lain yang harus segera ia urus kemudia ia bisa memiliki waktu luang untuk mencari cara yang lebih efektif dalam menjodohkan Sasuke dengan _pemuda. _Itachi tahu jika Sasuke tidak menyukai bersosialisasi dengan orang lain apalagi menjalin suatu hubungan, itu akan sangat sulit. Karena itu Itachi harus kembali membuat rencana yang bisa membuat adiknya kelak setuju menikahi _pemuda blonde bermata biru._

Itachi bangkit dari tempat duduk nyaman nya dan segera memakai Jas yang sejak tadi hanya tersampir dipundaknya. Langkah nya cepat. Ia harus menyelesaikan kasus yang sudah dua minggu lebih diserahkan ayahnya pada dirinya.

'_Eksperimen terhadap manusia.'_

Itachi kembali mengingat tugas yang diberikan ayahnya. Berani nya orang tersebut bereksperimen gila dikerajaan Uchiha miliknya, dan betapa tolol nya penjagaan terhadap organisasi berbahaya seperti ini hingga bisa lolos begitu saja.

Itachi termasuk orang yang sangat cerdas bahkan Itachi sama saja dengan Sasuke dalam hal kemampuan. Kedua nya sama-sama cepat dalam menangani sesuatu dan kedua nya sama-sama pintar dalam menganalisa.

Waktu dua minggu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Itachi untuk menemukan dimana letak eksperimen berbahaya itu, bahkan Itachi mengetahui beberapa hasil eksperimen nya. Sekalipun orang tersebut terus menerus berpindah tempat dikerajaan Uchiha yang luas ini tetap saja Itachi jauh lebih mengenal kerajaan dimana ia tinggal dan dibesarkan. Ia hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk mempersiapkan semua nya sebelum menyerang.

.

.

* * *

Deidara terdiam diruangan gelapnya. Setelah lari dari sekolah, pemuda pirang ini akhirnya kembali ke _rumah_ nya sendiri.

"Deidara..." suara pelan memanggil dari luar kamar Deidara. Deidara hanya diam dan menengelamkan wajahnya pada lutut kaki nya yang tertekuk.

Setelah lama tidak terdengar jawaban akhirnya pintu terbuka. Ruangan yang gelap itu tersinari cahaya dari luar pintu. Sesosok berdiri dijalan masuk kemudian sosok itu bergerak kesamping mencari sebuah tombol. Setelah ia menemukan nya dan menekan nya, penerangan dikamar itu menjadi jelas. Diruangan besar itu tidak ada apapun kecuali satu ranjang kecil yang hanya muat untuk satu orang dewasa, bahkan buku-buku Deidara berserakan dipinggiran ruangan. Tidak ada jendela yang ada hanya ventilasi diatas pintu.

Sosok itu mendekati Deidara yang tengah meringkuk memeluk lutut. Setelah cukup dekat sosok itu mengusap helaian pirang lembut Deidara. Deidara masih diam bahkan kini semakin mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Tangan putih itu bergerak melepaskan kain yang Deidara gunakan untuk mengikat rambut pirang panjang nya. Setelah kain berwarna putih itu lepas, helaian-helaian panjang itu jatuh dan menutupi wajah Deidara. Rambut Deidara cukup panjang hingga mencapai pertengahan punggung.

Tangan putih itu menangkap dagu Deidara dan mengarahkan pandangan nya Deidara.

"Dei..."

.

.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

Maaf lama update T-T  
aku sedang sibuk karena nanti hari minggu ada acara Keluarga jadi gak sempet ngetik fict ini...

Oh iya difict ini Deidara bukan orang jahat o.o  
Disini nantinya akan ada ItaDei (ItaDei pertama saya )  
untuk yang suka ItaKyuu sabar ya :D  
difict yang lainkan udah kubuat ItaKyuu dan berhubung Deidara sangat cocok dengan karakter yang saya perlukan jadi saya memutuskan memakai Deidara :)

Terima kasih yang sudah memberi tahu mengenai typo o/  
aku senang karena disadarkan dan sudah kubetulkan (bisa dicek)  
satu lagi, aku ingin mengembangkan cara menulisku karena itu jika reader merasa penulisanku kurang enak/pas mohon beritahu saya (karena ini sifatnya membangun saya akan terima dan kalau bisa bahasa nya jangan terlalu ngejleb ya hehehe).

Thanks yang udah review,fav,follow,read. ^^

**Review please~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark's Mate**

Chapter 4~

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

".." = berbicara langsung

'_...' _= berpikir

_**["..."] **_= telepati daemon

["..."] = telepati Sasuke untuk daemon

**"..." = **Daemon berbicara langsung

_Italic =Flashback_

.

.

* * *

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan celana piyama dan sehelai handuk dilehernya. Mata biru cerah itu terlihat lelah. Satu hari ini ia dan Neji mencari keberadaan Deidara, bahkan keduanya sampai membolos dihari pertama nya.

Naruto berjalan menuju ranjang nya dan menarik baju piyama yang ia letakan sebelum mandi tadi.

Pemuda blonde itu masih saja memikirkan teman nya, kalau bukan karena Neji mungkin saat ini Naruto masih mencari Deidara. Neji tidak membiarkan Naruto lepas dari pandangan mata nya.

Naruto mengeram pelan, ia kesal kenapa saat pangeran Uchiha itu menyerang teman nya ia malah terdiam terpaku dengan kenyataan bahwa Deidara memiliki mulut lebih ditelapak tangan kanan nya. Naruto tidak membenci mereka yang memiliki _sesuatu_ yang berbeda dari yang lain, karena dirinya pun memiliki _sesuatu _yang juga berbeda namun tidak ia beritahu siapapun. Naruto tahu rasa nya menjadi berbeda, bahkan ada nya tiga garis tipis yang bukan bekas luka dipipi nya itu membuatnya jadi perhatian. Tiga garis tipis itu ada sejak ia lahir, itu bukan bekas luka melainkan menyurupai tatto.

Naruto melirik jam digital dimeja sebelah tempat tidur nya, sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Naruto segera menyampirkan handuk nya dikamar mandi kemudian mematikan lampu kamar nya dan lekas merangkak memasuki selimut. Ia tidak ingin Neji memeriksa kamarnya dan menemukan nya masih terjaga.

Naruto mencoba memejamkan mata nya. Beberapa detik kemudian kedua shapire itu terbuka kembali, wajah Naruto sedikit memerah.

'_Kenapa aku memikirkan Uchiha itu? Tidak aku sudah memiliki Neji. Sadar Naruto!'_

Naruto menarik helaian pirang nya pelan mencoba mengacaukan pikiran nya dari sang pangeran Uchiha. Tapi tetap saja Naruto masih bisa merasakan saat tubuh pemuda putih pucat itu menempel pada punggungnya, saat suara pelan datar itu mengalun ditelinga nya. Perasaan familiar itu kembali merasuki Naruto ketika ia membayangkan sang Uchiha Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto berkerut ketika ia mengingat pemuda raven yang tengah mimisan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda raven itu begitu dingin. Kedua nya memang tidak saling mengenal bahkan saling serang sebelum nya tapi tetap sajakan Naruto sudah berbuat baik untuk memberi perhatian.

"Naruto.."

Pemuda blonde itu menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan kekasihnya yang tengah bersandar dipinggir pintu dengan wajah mengkerut.

Naruto merasa tidak nyaman ketika melihat kekasihnya menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Errr aku tidak bisa tidur Neji." Naruto menarik selimut itu hingga menutupi mulutnya, takut jika kekasihnya semakin kesal.

Neji menaikan sebelah alis mata nya dan berjalan menuju kekasihnya. Pemuda brunette itu masih mengenakan kemeja.

"Memikirkan Deidara?" Tanya Neji pelan. Naruto hanya menatap kekasihnya kemudian mengangguk, padahal tadi ia memikirkan sang pangeran Uchiha tapi mana mungkin kan Naruto mengakui itu didepan kekasihnya sendiri. Ia bisa menjadi penghianat untuk Neji.

Neji mengusap helaian pirang kering Naruto lembut. Ibu jari sang brunette mengusap kening Naruto lembut membuat sang blonde nyaman dan rileks.

"Tidurlah, besok kamu pasti bertemu dengan dia kembali kan?" Neji memberi senyum lembut nya kearah sang kekasih.

"Hm, kalau dia tidak masuk?" Tanya Naruto yang masih menyembunyikan bagian bawah wajah nya pada selimut.

"Kita akan mencari nya."

Naruto menurunkan sedikit selimut nya hanya untuk menunjukan senyuman lebar indah milik nya. Neji terdiam sesaat kemudian menangkap selimut Naruto dan menarik nya sedikit. Naruto terkejut dan wajahnya berubah merah.

Neji menundukan wajahnya dan memberi kecupan pada bibir Naruto. dengan seringai sang brunette menjauh kemudian membenarkan selimut Naruto.

"Selamat malam Naruto.." Neji beranjak menuju pintu kemudian menengok mendapati sang kekasih tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam selimut. Terdengar suara 'malam juga Neji' dengan sangat pelan membuat sang brunette semakin menyeringai.

.

Naruto duduk di mobil bersama dengan Neji, keduanya hanya diam. Naruto terus berharap jika teman blonde nya datang hari ini.

Tiba-tiba ditengah lamunan nya Naruto teringat sesuatu.

"Neji.." Pemuda brunette itu mengalihkan pandangan nya dari jendela mobil kearah snag kekasih yang tengah menatap seolah ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Hm?"

"Apa ada segel untuk mengurung _sesuatu _ yang buruk?" Neji menaikan alis mata nya. Ia mulai mencurigai jika Naruto merencanakan sesuatu dibelakang nya.

"Entahlah." Neji menjawab setengah berbohong, ia adalah exorcist yang setidaknya tahu beberapa segel dari klan penyegel seperti Naruto. ia sendiri tidak heran jika Naruto masih belum mengetahui banyak mengenai macam-macam segel karena memang Naruto baru mau mempelajari penyegelan setelah berpacaran dengan Neji.

Naruto terlihat kecewa dengan jawaban Neji, setelah semua nya neji termasuk kedalam exorcist yang pandai dan Naruto sangat berharap jika kekasihnya bisa membantu dirinya untuk menemukan segel yang bisa setidaknya menyembunyikan mulut ditangan Deidara.

Melihat kekasihnya murung dan menghadap jendela membuat Neji merasa sedikit bersalah, Neji hanya tidak ingin Naruto melibatkan dirinya sendiri dalam bahaya. Neji termasuk kedalam tipe yang posessif dan bukan nya ia tidak mempercayai kekasihnya sendiri tapi jujur saja melihat sifat Naruto yang selalu bertindak sebelum berpikir membuat sang brunette sangat khawatir.

Neji menghela nafas pelan kemudian menangkap dagu Naruto, memaksa sang blonde menatap nya.

"Aku akan meminta Hinata untuk mengirim buku catatan segel milikku."

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum lebar, ia tahu jika Neji sengaja meninggalkan buku catatan itu untuk fokus dalam masa belajarnya dan tidak memikirkan kegiatan exorcist.

Naruto segera memeluk leher Neji dan mencium dagu Neji lembut.

"Terima kasih Neji kamu memang bisa diandalkan.." Neji hanya diam dan emnutup mata nya, meresapi tindakan sang kekasih. Naruto masih memeluk leher Neji beberapa menit kemudian melepaskan kekasihnya dengan wajah merah. Biasa nya Neji lah yang memulai untuk menyentuh Naruto dan bukan Naruto yang menyentuh Neji seperti tadi, membuat sang blonde merona dan sang brunette menyeringai.

.

Naruto menatap bangku bernomor enam didepan nya, bangku Deidara kosong. Sang blonde terus menunggu hingga bel masuk namun sang blonde berponytail itu tetap tidak muncul.

Istirahat pun tiba membuat Naruto segera bergegas menuju kelas Neji untuk meminta Neji menemani nya mencari Deidara kembali setelah pulang sekolah. Sang blonde itu berjalan menyusuri lorong yang banyak dilewati oleh murid-murid lain dari _Saint Rozell _ini. Sepanjang perjalanan ini Naruto meneliti letak masing-masing kelas berharap bisa menemukan kelas S-1 dimana Neji,Shikamaru dan Chouji berada. Setelah berjalan akhirnya Naruto menemukan kelas yang diatas pintu nya terdapat papan kayu kecil bertulis S-1.

Naruto segera berlari kecil. Ia menemukan Neji tengah berbincang dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Neji!" Naruto melambaikan tangan nya dari arah pintu, pemuda brunette itu terenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya telah menjemputnya terlebih dahulu.

Naruto terdiam seketika ketika manik biru cerah nya mendapati pemuda berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam mencuat yang duduk disamping meja Neji. Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran Uchiha itu tengah menatap kearah jendela dengan bersandar pada kursi nya. Pandangan mata hitam itu kosong. Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk khawatir ketika ia menyadari jika sang pangeran Uchiha itu nampak pucat dari biasanya.

"Naruto..Hey." Naruto mengedipkan mata nya ketika ia melihat Neji sudah berada dihadapan nya.

"A-ayo kita ke kafetaria." Naruto mencoba tersenyum untuk menutupi jika ia baru saja mencuri pandang pada sang pangeran Uchiha. Neji hanya mengangkat bahu nya sedikit, kemudian terdengar Chouji yang bersemangat menuju kafetaria dan disusul jawaban malas Shikamaru. Neji mengamit tangan kiri naruto dengan tangan kanan nya kemudian menarik pelan sang blonde karena ia sadar jika sang blonde terus menatap kearah sang Uchiha yang masih setia menatap keluar jendela.

Naruto merasakan tangan nya ditarik pelan kemudian menatap Neji dan tersenyum kecil. Sesaat sebelum keluar dari kelas S-1 itu Naruto kembali mencuri pandang kearah bangku sang Uchiha. Dan sesaat tadi Manik hitam sang Uchiha mengarah pada nya sekalipun wajah Uchiha Sasuke masih menengok kesamping. Bola mata hitam itu melirik kearah Naruto sesaat kemudian kembali menatap jendela membuat Naruto mengeram pelan tanpa sadar.

"Ada apa?" Neji bertanya pelan. Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika kekasihnya menatap curiga kearah Uchiha Sasuke yang maih diam.

"Bukan apa-apa.." Naruto kemudian menarik tangan Neji menyusul Shikamaru dan Chouji yang telah jauh.

* * *

=~~~ Farenheit ~~~=

* * *

Sasuke masih terdiam menatap keluar jendela. Sejak kemarin sang pangeran Uchiha ini mencoba untuk memasuki _soul room _antara dirinya dan Kurosuke namun sayang nya ia tidak bisa, sepertinya sang _daemon _satu itu tengah mem-blok pikiran nya dari Sasuke. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Sasuke merasakan yang namanya _utuh. _Selama ini ia selalu berbagi pikiran dengan Kurosuke atau sekedar bisa merasakan keberadaan jiwa lain ditubuh nya dan hari ini ia tidak bisa merasakan Kurosuke maupun mendengar dan merasakan apa yang dirasakan sang _daemon._

Sang Uchiha bungsu ini hanya diam dan terus menatap keluar, ia masih ingin meresapi _keutuhan _nya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa _daemon _ditubuhnya itu begitu menginginkan pemuda blonde yang kemarin ditemui nya di ruang kesehatan, memang pemuda blonde berkulit tan itu terlihat manis untuk ukuran pria tapi tetap saja menyukai sesama jenia? Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah menyukai lawan jenis apalagi kini kakak nya Uchiha Itachi meminta nya untuk menikahi pemuda blonde itu.

Sasuke memejamkan mata nya mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

_Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan patrol nya dibeberapa tempat dikerajaan Uchiha, jam digital ditangan kiri nya sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari. Langkah pelan nya menuju kamar terhenti sesaat ketika melihat sang kakak yang tengah bersandar pada dinding disebelah kamarnya._

"_Darimana kamu Sasuke?" Suara Itachi terdengar memaksa, Sasuke hanya diam dan melanjutkan langkah nya menuju kamar. Itachi menangkap tangan Sasuke yang tengah memegang kanob pintu._

"_Kita perlu bicara Sasuke.."_

_Sasuke melepaskan tangan nya dari kanob pintu begitu pula Itachi yang melepaskan tangan nya dari pergelangan tangan Sauske._

"_Aku sudah menemukan apa yang dicari oleh dia." Sasuke tertegun sesaat, ternyata kakak nya masih saja mengusahakan agar ia bisa bertahan bahkan sampai mencari seseorang yang Itachi sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana rupa nya._

"_Benarkah?" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada ketertarikan nya. Itachi hanya menyeringai mengetahui jika Sasuke meragukan kemampuan nya._

"_Dia berada satu sekolah dengan mu, di __Saint Rozell" __ Sasuke terdiam, ternyata kakak nya tidak bisa diremehkan. Bagaimana Itachi tahu kalau orang dicari Kurosuke ada didekat Sasuke sendiri._

"_Darimana kakak tahu?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis mata nya. Itachi hanya menyeringai kecil._

"_Aku punya sumberku sendiri Sasuke."_

"_Aku tidak tertarik." Sasuke beranjak memegang kanob kembali dan membuka pelan pintu kamarnya._

"_Tunggu Sasuke...Aku hanya ingin kamu tetap hidup." Itachi menarik bahu kiri Sasuke dan memaksa sang adik untuk menghadapnya. Manik hitam Itachi berkilat, ia serius._

"_Aku tidak menginginkan hidup yang bergantung pada orang lain." Sasuke menaruh tangan kanan nya diatas tangan kakak nya. Menarik tangan pucat Itachi lepas dari bahu nya._

"_Lakukanlah demi kakakmu, Sasuke."_

"_..."_

_Sasuke terdiam menatap kakaknya yang juga menatap Sasuke serius. Bagi Itachi ikatan kakak-beradik ini melebihi segala nya, Sasuke yang tumbuh dan berkembang bersama dirinya, telah menjadi sosok yang satu-satu nya bisa menenangkan sang putra mahkota kerajaan Uchiha tersebut._

_Sasuke juga sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama, memikirkan bagaimana jika ia meninggal dan meninggalkan kakaknya. Apa Itachi mampu bertahan tanpa dirinya? Apa Itachi akan mengikuti langkah nya dan menyusulnya menuju after life? Sasuke tahu jika keberadaannya sudah menjadi hal special untuk Uchiha bungsu, rasa sayang kakaknya melebihi rasa sayang sang Uchiha sulung terhadap orang tuanya sendiri. _

"_Demi tali persaudaraan kita Sasuke." Itachi kembali menatap adiknya, kali ini mata hitam itu dipenuhi rasa harap dan sayang. _

"_Apa yang kakak inginkan?" Sasuke berucap pelan,menyerah. Itachi tersenyum lebar._

"_Serahkan semua padaku, kamu hanya perlu menikah dengan pemuda ini."_

"_Menikah?" untuk sesaat raut wajah Sasuke menjadi terkejut, ia,Uchiha Sasuke tidak berniat untuk menjalin hubungan apapun apalagi menikah. Lalu apa kedua orang tua nya akan setuju jika ia menikah dengan sesama jenis?_

_Sasuke mengertakan giginya pelan._

"_Apa maksudnya kak?" _

"_Dia meminta sebagai pengganti nyawamu dengan menikahkan dirinya—yang tentunya berada ditubuhmu dengan pemuda yang ia inginkan."_

"_Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan setuju." Sasuke kembali berasalan. Ia tidak ingin terlibat ide konyol ini, hidup ini miliknya,tubuh ini miliknya, ia adalah tuan untuk hidup dan ada yang boleh menjadikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai boneka!_

"_Sudah kubilang Sasuke, aku akan urus sisa nya. Yang kuperlukan hanya sikap kerja sama mu."_

"_Terserah." Sasuke berbalik dan langsung menuju kamarnya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya rapat. Itachi dilain pihak hanya tersenyum, ia tahu arti kata terserah Sasuke. Kini ia bisa mengurus semuanya jika Sasuke telah setuju._

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas, bagaimana lagi nanti nasib dirinya? Setelah dijadikan tempat tinggal _daemon_,terancam meninggal,dan kini ia harus setuju dengan kemauan kakak nya untuk menikahi pemuda blonde tersebut.

* * *

=~~~ Farenheit ~~~=

* * *

Deidara mengeliat pelan dari tidurnya, kelopak mata nya mulai terbuka dan menatap ruangan kamarnya yang gelap. Ia menengok kesamping dan mendapati seorang pemuda tengah tertidur, tangan pemuda itu bertaut manis dipinggang nya.

Perlahan dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan pasangan nya,pemuda blonde berponytail itu bergeser dari tempat tidurnya. Ketika selimut yang sejak semalam menutupi tubuh kedua nya itu terbuka nampaklah tubuh putih dengan beberapa bercak merah menghiasi dada hingga perut Deidara.

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang tergerai tersebut terdiam sesaat mengira-ngira berapa lama ia tertidur. Mungkin sekarang jam pelajaran telah berlangsung. Dengan menghela pelan Deidara beranjak, namun ketika ia berusaha berdiri dan melangkah tiba-tiba rasa nyeri dan sakit melanda tubuhnya hingga kaki nya terasa lemas. Sebelum tubuh putih menghantam lantai benang-benang merah segera menempel pada kedua siku tangan serta pada kaki Deidara. Seolah menjadi boneka, tubuh Deidara terdiam tidak terjatuh.

"Sa-Sasori...danna."

Pemuda yang Deidara kira tengah tidur itu kini justru tengah duduk, menampilkan dada polos berwarna putih. Manik hitam Sasori terlihat bosan namun senyum kecil diwajah kekanakan pemuda berambut merah itu membuat Deidara mau tidak mau membalas senyuman.

Pemuda berwajah seperti boneka itu beranjak dan menaruh kedua tangan nya pada perut Deidara.

"Mau kemana Dei?" Suara pelan dan lembut mengalun, beberapa saat kemudian benang-benang merah itu menghilang dan dengan segera Deidara jatuh pada pelukan Sasori.

Dengan wajah merah Deidara mencoba bangkit kembali.

"A-aku ingin mandi Sasori-danna.." Sasori melepaskan pelukan nya dan melihat pemuda blonde itu berusaha berjalan dengan normal namun langkah pemuda itu terlihat sulit bahkan yang membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai lebar adalah cairan berwarna putih yang mulai mengalir diantara kaki sang blonde.

Deidara terdiam sesaat ketika ia merasakan sesuatu diantara kaki nya, ia menengok dan wajahnya semakin merah ketika melihat cairan yang berasal dari pantat nya itu mengalir menuruni kaki nya dan sebentar lagi mungkin menetes keatas lantai. Dengan segala kemampuan nya melawan sakit yang mulai memudar ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Namun tetap saja ia masih meringis sakit ketika mencoba berjalan bahkan kepala nya mulai berdenyut.

Manik biru itu membelalak ketika sepasang tangan menyelinap dipunggung dan dibelakang lututnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu sudah disamping Deidara dan kini tengah menyaup Deidara dalam gendongan nya.

Deidara hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih danna.."

"Untuk?" Kedua nya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Untuk membuatku lebih baik semalam dan untuk membawaku ke kamar mandi."

"Sama-sama Dei.." Sasori menunduk sedikit dan mencium bibir Deidara pelan sedangkan Deidara mulai menyesuaikan posisi nya lalu mengalungkan tangan nya pada leher Sasori.

Deidara sejak kemarin terus memikirkan bagaimana ia akan menghadapi Naruto dan pikiran nya mulai kalut hanya dengan mengira jika sang blonde muda itu akan menjauhi nya. Tapi berkat Sasori pikiran nya teralihkan—setidaknya hanya untuk beberapa saat.

* * *

=~~~ Farenheit ~~~=

* * *

Neji menatap kekasihnya khawatir, sejak tadi ia memperhatikan Naruto terus melamun. Bahkan Naruto yang biasanya makan saat jam istirahat ini kini hanya meminum susu vanilla.

Ia tahu jika kekasihnya itu masih memikirkan pemuda blonde satu nya. Sejak dulu ia mengenal Naruto, jika sang blonde kecil ini telah menganggap seseorang spesial maka diri nya akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat orang tersebut bahagia.

"Naruto." Sang brunette mencoba memanggil Naruto. Shikamaru yang sejak tadi hanya bersender pada kursi menaikan alis mata nya ketika melihat sang blonde yang biasa nya sangat responsive terhadap kekasih nya itu kini hanya diam.

"Naruto."

"Ah..ya?" Naruto tersenyum kecil menatap kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ada yang menganggumu Naruto?" Kali ini Shikamaru bertanya pada teman baru nya. Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak sepenuhnya.."

"Lalu?"

Neji benar-benar merasa khawatir, ia merasa Naruto sedikit berubah. Pemuda blonde itu tidak biasa nya menjadi agak tertutup begini, biasanya naruto akan mengutarakan apa yang menganggu pikiran nya.

"Katakan saja Naruto." Neji menghela nafas dan mengusap punggung tangan Naruto.

"Err sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran dengan tempat tinggal Deidara..Maksudku,aku bahkan tidak tahu marga dari nama nya apalagi tempat tinggalnya."

Shikamaru baru menyadari jika Deidara tidak bersama Naruto, ia awalnya berpikir mungkin pemuda yang biasa nya tertutup itu tidak menyukai tempat ramai seperti kafetaria.

"Untuk apa kamu penasaran dengan tempat tinggal nya?" Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alis mata nya.

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku dan Deidara berselisih dengan Uchiha Sasuke hingga Deidara langsung lari keluar sekolah. Kemarin aku dan Neji sudah mencari kebeberapa tempat tapi tidak menemukan Deidara, dan lagi hari ini dia tidak masuk." Neji melihat jika Naruto mulai kalut. Sebenarnya perselisihan apa yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Uchiha bungsu tersebut? Neji ingin menanyakan nya tapi ia takut jika Naruto lebih memilih bungkam.

"Tenang saja Naruto..Serahkan masalah mencari alamat ini pada Shikamaru, iya kan Shika?" Chouji yang sejak tadi sibuk memakan snack kini berbicara menyemangati pemuda blonde tersebut.

"Tsk merepotkan."

Naruto hanya bisa menatap Chouji tidak yakin apalagi kata-kata merepotkan dari Shikamaru membuat Naruto tidak enak hati.

"Biar pemalas begini Shikamaru termasuk anak-anak yang pandai dalam mengolah data dan mencari data. Ia anak jenius." Chouji tersenyum lebar. Kini neji yang menatap Shikamaru skeptis. Ia tidak emngira teman satu kelas nya ini benar-benar jenius atau tidak.

.

Malam hari pun datang. Naruto bersama Neji tengah berdiri dihadapan sebuah rumah besar yang menurut data Shikamaru sebagai rumah Deidara. Setelah lama mencari akhirnya Naruto menemukan nya. rumah Deidara ini terletak jauh dari sekolah dan lagi ini berada ditengah hutan hingga mobil sulit mengakses masuk. Naruto jadi semakin mencurigai jika saja ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh teman baru nya tersebut.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Neji kuat. Pagar tinggi rumah tersebut sudah seperti pintu neraka bagi Naruto.

Meneguk ludah pelan Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menekan bel yang ada disamping kiri pagar.

Neji mengusap helaian pirang Naruto. Kedua nya setelah pulang sekolah dan makan segera bersiap untuk mencari tempat tinggal teman baru naruto tersebut. Setelah tiga jam pencarian akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Neji melirik jam tangan digital milik nya ia melihat ini sudah pukul 8 malam lewat. Rumah besar ini mengandung aura yang gelap.

Neji melihat sekitar sambil menunggu orang rumah ini untuk membukakan pintu bagi mereka. Ia sebagai seorang exorcist bisa merasakan hal aneh disekitar rumah besar ini.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara dari samping tombol bel.

"Aku teman Deidara.."

Naruto terdiam menunggu jawaban namun tidak terdengar apapun. Sang blonde menatap kekasihnya, Neji hanya mengangkat bahu kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian gerbang terbuka, dengan saling pandang Naruto dan Neji memutuskan untuk masuk. Kedua nya berjalan hingga sampai pada pintu depan rumah besar tersebut.

Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat. Sesaat kemudian pintu besar itu terbuka menampakan seorang pemuda manis berambut merah.

"Selamat datang dikediaman Akasuna." Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum kecil membuat Naruto tidak nyaman dan segera meremas tangan Neji untuk menyalurkan ketidak nyamanan nya.

"Kami datang untuk menemui Deidara, tentu saja jika diperbolehkan." Neji berucapsopan sambil tersenyum ramah. Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap Naruto dan Neji bergantian. Namun manik hitam itu akhirnya mendarat kembali kearah Naruto, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah manis pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Neji yang menyadari itu segera menarik tangan Naruto dan ia segera berdiri didepan Naruto, melindungi sang kekasih dari tatapan mencurigakan orang dihadapan mereka.

"Tentu silahkan masuk." Pemuda berambut merah itu bergeser mempersilahkan kedua nya untuk masuk.

Setelah Neji dan Narut masuk pemuda berambut merah itu lantas mengiring mereka menuju tempat dimana Deidara berada.

"Apa Deidara baik-baik saja eum.."

"Sasori, namaku Akasuna Sasori dan Dei baik-baik saja." Pemuda berambut merah yang sejak tadi mengiring jalan itu tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto membuat Naruto takut dan bersembunyi dibelakang Neji.

Sasori hanya tertawa pelan melihat Naruto yang ketakutan.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri ruangan kemudian menuruni tangga.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Naruto bingung. Neji hanya mengusap lengan Naruto lembut, meyakinkan kekasihnya jika semua baik-baik saja dan ada dirinya yang siap melindungi Naruto jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Menemui Dei.." Jawab Sasori tanpa menengok. Kemudian Sasori berhenti melangkah, kedua nya pun ikut berhenti. Sasori membuka sebuah pintu kemudian masuk.

"Deidara!" Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk segera memeluk pemuda berambut pirang panjang tersebut.

.

Deidara membelalak begitu mendengar suara Naruto. Ia melihat pemuda blonde itu bersama kekasihnya.

"Na-Naruto..."

Naruto segera berlari dan memeluk Deidara erat.

"Deidara aku khawatir...sangat khawatir."

Deidara hanya terpaku begitu saja merasakan pemuda blonde kecil itu mengalungkan tangan tan nya keleher dan punggung Deidara.

Deidara melirik kearah Sasori yang tengah menutup pintu. Ia bingung darimana Naruto bisa tahu tempat tinggalnya dan lagi kenapa Naruto tidak takut atau lari begitu tahu ia memiliki mulut ditelapak tangan kanan nya.

Deidara merasakan Naruto meremas baju nya. sepertinya Naruto benar-benar merasa khawatir akan dirinya, jadi ketakutan nya ini ternyata salah. Naruto tidak menganggapnya menjijikan?

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu menangis kemarin Dei?" Suara pelan itu menyentakan Deidara,Naruto dan Neji.

"Danna!"

Neji melompat kebelakang menghindari sabetan pedang dari pemuda berambut merah yang kini tengah menatap kearah nya bosan.

Neji sudah menduga nya, rumah ini terlihat aneh bahkan aura nya pun sangat gelap.

"Naruto berlindung!" Neji berteriak memerintah ketika Sasori kembali menyerangnya.

"Danna kumohon..Mereka temanku." Deidara menarik Naruto berlindung dibelakang tubuhnya, membuat pemuda blonde kecil itu menatap heran. Naruto mencoba melihat kesamping dimana kekasihnya tengah menghindari serangan pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Kamu milikku Dei. Tidak ada teman untukmu, hanya ada aku..."

"Neji!"

Naruto berlari kearah kekasih nya dan segera menubruk Neji, membuat kedua nya jatuh terguling kesamping. Sasori menatap kearah pedangnya yang gagal melukai pemuda brunette tersebut.

"Danna!" Deidara segera memeluk Sasori dari belakang membuat pemuda berambut merah itu terdiam sesaat.

"Kumohon danna jangan sakiti mereka, mereka temanku."

Sasori menatap Deidara dengan pandangan bosan. Manik hitam itu kembali terfokus pada pasangan yang tengah berusaha berdiri.

Kemudian Sasori mengucapkan sesuatu dan setelahnya muncul dua orang dari dalam lemari yang berada tidak jauh dari Naruto dan Neji.

Deidara membelalak.

"Danna!" Deidara mencoba menahan tubuh Sasori agar tidak bergerak namun satu dari orang yang keluar dari lemari itu menangkap kedua tangan Deidara.

.

Neji mengeram pelan. Ia memeriksa apa ada luka ditubuh kekasihnya, syukurlah Naruto baik-baik saja.

Neji segera membantu Naruto untuk bangun. Namun ia terkejut ketika lemari didekatnya terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang dengan pandangan kosong. Didahi orang tersebut terdapat tulisan aneh.

"Ne-Neji.." Naruto mulai mengenggam lengan Neji kuat. Naruto tahu tanda didahi itu, ia pernah membaca nya dalam salah satu buku yang ada diperpustakaan milik keluarga Uzumaki.

"Semua nya akan baik-baik saja Naruto." Neji mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. Mata lavender miliknya mengamati langkah dari dua orang tersebut, kedua nya melangkah seperti orang normal namun aura nya berbeda dan pandangan mata orang tersebut sangat kosong.

"Me-mereka mayat hidup." Neji menatap kekasihnya dan kembali menatap dua orang yang salah satu nya kini menahan Deidara.

"Tsk."

Neji menarik Naruto bersembunyi dibelakangnya. Naruto benar, orang dihadapan nya ini hanya boneka hidup tanpa jiwa. Harusnya ia membawa perlengkapan exorcist nya namun ia tidak memprediksi ada nya monster seperti ini dikerajaan Uchiha yang terkenal aman.

Karena sedang berpikir cara aman untuk keluar dari tempat itu membuat Neji lengah saat monster _undead _dan Sasori menyerang bersamaan.

Neji terpaksa mendorong Naruto membuat pemuda blonde itu terjatuh.

Neji menendang sang _undead _kemudian mencoba melompat mundur menghindari tebasan Sasori namun perkiraan waktu nya meleset hingga lengan nya tersayat oleh pedang tajam Sasori.

Naruto terlihat ketakutan melihat kekasihnya berdarah. Ia menatap kearah Deidara berharap teman nya bisa membantu namun ia melihat jika Deidara justru kini tengah diikat oleh monster tersebut.

Naruto bangkit da berlari kesudut ruangan agar tidak menghalangi kekasihnya. Bertarung sambil melindungi itu sangat sulit karena itu Naruto lebih memilih menjauh. Naruto terdiam mencoba mengingat segel untuk membatalkan perjanjian dengan _undead._

"Naruto!" Naruto tersentak begitu mendengar teriakan Deidara. Ia melihat seorang _undead _lain mendatangi nya sambil membawa kayu.

Ruangan luas dengan satu pintu masuk itu kini menjadi penjara bagi Naruto dan Neji. Didepan pintu terdapat banyak sekali _undead_.

'_I-ini gila. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang bisa membuat undead sebanyak ini?!'_

Naruto mulai menjerit dalam pikiran nya. ia terjebak. Mereka terjebak. Neji tengah sibuk menghindar dari Sasori dan _undead _lain sedngkan kini monster _undead _yang berdiri didepan pintu mulai mendekati Naruto.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke merasakan aura aneh itu kembali.

**["Jemput dia!"]**

Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Setelah satu hari penuh Kurosuke terdiam akhirnya _daemon _satu itu kembali aktif berbicara.

["Menjemput siapa?"]

**["Naruto dalam bahaya...Mate ku."] **Sasuke mendengar Kurosuke mengaum dipikirannya. Lantas tanpa bisa ia kendalikan tubuh nya bergerak, membuka jendela kamar nya lalu melompat begitu saja.

Kemeja putihnya berkibar sesuai dengan kecepatan melompat dan berlari yang tengah ia lakukan.

Perasaan khawatir tiba-tiba merasuki Sasuke. Ia tidak mengerti, ia khawatir akan apa?

Sasuke hanya membiarkan Kurosuke membimbing langkahnya menjauhi kastil Uchiha dan terus bergerak cepat menembus pepohonan.

.

Itachi bersandar dibalkon. Tangan nya memegang anggur(wine), manik hitam nya menangkap pergerakan sang adik yang seperti biasanya menghilang kebalik pepohonan.

Bibir nya mengurai seringai.

Semua sesuai yang ia rencanakan.

Dengan perlahan sang putra mahkota Uchiha tersebut meminum wine miliknya. Setelahnya ia berbalik dan memasuki kamar mewahnya. Menaruh gelas itu diatas meja kemudia meraih handphone yang ada disamping gelas.

Setelah menekan beberapa tombol dan menunggu akhirnya tersambung.

"Siapkan semuanya."

Dengan satu kalimat tersebut sang putra mahkota meraih jas miliknya dan beranjak pergi.

'_Ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan.'_

_._

_._

* * *

**["Tubuhmu tidak berguna Uchiha. Lebih cepat lagi!"] **Sasuke hanya bisa memutarkan bola mata nya mendengar keluhan Kurosuke. Memang apa yang bisa diharapkan dari tubuh manusia milik Sasuke, bukan nya Kurosuke sendiri yang membuat tubuh Sasuke melemah.

Sasuke tidak mengubris kata-kata Kurosuke dan memfokuskan untuk berlari lebih cepat.

Ia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi. Dan lagi aura kematian ini benar-benar pekat.

**BRUK**

Tubuh Sasuke terjatuh. Sasuke bermaksud bangun kembali namun ia tersadar jika dirinya kini berada dalam _soul room._

"**Aku ambil alih, Uchiha." **Terdengar Kurosuke mengeram. Dan didepan Sasuke tampil visi dimana apa yang dilihat Kurosuke juga dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan kemudian memutuskan duduk dikursi kesayangan _daemon_ tersebut. Sasuke merasa Kurosuke akhir-akhir ini lebih seenaknya. Namun entah kenapa rasanya saat ini Sasuke lebih memilih membiarkan sesuatu yang menyerupai dirinya itu untuk mengambil alih.

Sasuke duduk nyaman sambil menopangkan dagu nya pada tangan kirinya. wajah tampan yang biasanya tanpa ekspersi kini menyeringai, mungkin ini akan menarik.

.

.

* * *

Naruto menutup mata nya dengan lengan nya ketika sebuah ledakan terjadi.

Ia melihat kesamping dimana Deidara tengah berusaha melepaskan ikatan nya sendiri. Setelah berhasil, Deidara kemudian berlari kearah Naruto.

"A-apa itu tadi?" Naruto bertanya bingung.

"Errr salah satu kemampuanku."

"Kamu bisa meledakan sesuatu Deidara?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan alis yang saling bertaut.

"Bukan tapi begini.." Deidara memperlihatkan tangan kanan dan Naruto bisa melihat mulut ditelapak tangan Deidara tengah menguyah sesuatu. Setelah beberapa saat mulut itu berhenti mengunyah dan memuntahkan lima bentuk laba-laba super mini.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap heran. Deidara yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian melemparkan satu dari laba-laba itu kearah _undead _yang semakin mendekat. Kemudian Deidara mengatakan sesuatu hingga ukuran laba-laba itu membesar kemudian meledak membuat Naruto,Neji dan Sasori terkejut.

Deidara segera menarik tangan Naruto dan berlari untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Neji!" Naruto mengulurkan tangan nya kepada kekasihnya. Neji tersenyum kemudian mencoba melepaskan diri dari ruang lingkup serangan Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah itu ternyata pandai berpedang.

Neji menuliskan sesuatu ditangan kanannya kemudian saat Sasori mengarahkan pedang, Neji segera menghindar dan berlari kearah belakang Sasori kemudian menempelkan tangan kanan nya pada punggung sang pemuda berambut merah.

"Kai!"

Sesaat kemudian tubuh Sasori tidak bergerak. Neji menyeringai kemudian menendang _undead _yang sejak tadi menyerangnya. Sang brunette berlari menyusul pacar dan teman baru nya.

Sasori mengeram pelan. Ia tidak menyangka jika pemuda berambut panjang tadi ternyata bisa melakukan mantra _paralyzed._ Sepertinya ia terlalu meremehkan bocah-bocah itu.

.

Naruto melihat kekasihnya berhasil menyusul. Dengan senyum lebar Naruto mengulurkan tangan nya. Neji menangkap tangan Naruto mengenggamnya erat. Ketiga nya berlari dengan bergandengan tangan.

Deidara memimpin jalan karena ia lah yang tahu seluk beluk rumah besar ini.

Ketiganya terus berlari sambil menghindari _undead _yang terus berdatangan.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasori?" Deidara tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya, bagaimana pun Sasori adalah orang yang spesial untuknya.

"Aku hanya membuat nya tidak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa menit." Neji menjawab pelan. Puas dengan jawaban Neji, Deidara kembali membawa teman nya lari hingga menuju taman belakang.

"Kalian pergilah dari sini. Kalian bisa memanjat dinding itu kan?" Deidara bertanya sambil menunjuk dinding yang cukup tinggi.

"Tunggu Deidara..Bagaimana dengan—"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Naruto."

Deidara melihat para _undead _itu telah sampai pada pintu.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi." Naruto menatap Neji berharap kekasih nya bisa melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak membawa perlengkapan exorcistku Naruto."

Naruto hanya bisa menatap sedih.

"Kamu seorang..e-exorcist?" Deidara bertanya gugup. Neji mengangguk pelan.

"Deidara!" Terdengar teriakan kemudian pemuda berambut merah itu muncul bersama pasukan _undead _nya.

.

.

* * *

**TBC...**

Hallo reader ^~^/  
lama gak berjumpa xD  
maaf dua minggu gak update T-T  
aku sibuk dan lagi aku harus memikirkan ulang konsep fict ini karena banyak reader yang kurang setuju dengan ItaDei. Jadilah fict ini berpairing KuroSasuNaru,SasoDei,dan ItaKyuu xD  
dan ItaKyuu akan muncul nanti perlahan :'D

Oh iya sebenarnya aku gak tahu warna mata Sasori itu apa, aku cari di google ada yang jawab hitam ada juga yang jawab coklat =~=  
karena itu aku putuskan hitam.

Ne, minna sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya~

**REVIEW PLEASE...**


End file.
